


Danganronpa: Impassioned Vice

by PetalstripeIsEpic



Series: Danganronpa Corruption [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fanganronpa, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalstripeIsEpic/pseuds/PetalstripeIsEpic
Summary: The very first Academy specifically for Ultimate students is about to open up! As part of hyping up the school, one of the incoming senior classes was chosen at random to attend a summer camp run by the Ultimate Academy. But the 16 students of this class will soon realize that this camp isn't what it was advertised to be. Thrust into a killing game by a sadistic monkey, how many will drop before they manage to escape?This story is not at all connected to the events of canon Danganronpa, and it does not take place in the same universe.
Series: Danganronpa Corruption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Start!

My name is Michi Hayashi. I’m a 17-year-old high school girl who lives in Japan, and I’m known as the Ultimate Journalist. Ultimates are scattered all throughout the world, and students who are named Ultimates like myself tend to have a very high chance of success in the future. But not just any student with a bit of talent can be an Ultimate: You need to be the best of the best. For example, I’ve written thousands of articles for dozens of companies, and my work never fails to draw people in. I’m known for a lack of bias and extreme fact-checking. People appreciate knowing the truth and having someone they can trust to give them that truth. 

Now, as I mentioned, Ultimates have been scattered across the world for years. Disorganized. Nobody to guide them or help them, only a title to carry them through the world. This is why it was such a big deal when the very first Ultimate Academy was announced to be set up. It’s not open quite yet, but me and many other highschool Ultimates were invited to attend the academy when it finally opens up at the end of the summer, and my class specifically was chosen randomly to attend a summer camp so we can all get to know each other, and learn more about what the academy will be like. I’m not much of an outdoorsy person myself, but I figured it’d be a good opportunity to fact-check all the information I’d already gathered about my classmates. It’s not weird, ok? I’m a journalist. Of course, I researched my classmates a bit. It’s not like they don’t have some media attention. Ok, well now that I’m drawing attention to it, it’s weird. Moving on. 

As I stepped onto the bus, I had no idea that it would bring me to the worst summer of my life. Boarding the bus, I realized that everyone else was already on. A quick scan and I counted 15 other students. Most didn’t pay attention to me, but one girl sitting towards the front waved enthusiastically at me, and I waved back a bit awkwardly before moving to the back of the bus. There was a boy in a green sweater vest reading a book, and I sat next to him, both of us happy to ignore each other in favor of our own work. I pulled a folder out of my backpack and started flipping through it, scanning all the names. Though most of my stuff related to my talent, like everyone else’s, had been brought to the camp ahead of time, I kept some with me to have something to look through on the bus ride. 

That decision ended up paying off, as the bus ride took a while. By the time we all got off the bus, half of us were grumbling, tired. I nearly instinctively pulled out my phone to check the time but found my vision growing foggy, and my thoughts started to drift away. I barely had a moment to wonder what exactly was going on until...

…

…… 

I hadn’t even realized I’d passed out until I began drifting back into consciousness. My mind felt heavy, and it took a little bit for my thoughts to clear up. I opened my eyes and sat up, starting to look around. I was in an unfamiliar room, sitting on an uncomfortable bed. The stiff mattress made my back ache, and my brain slowly tried to piece things together. 

I stood up and took in my surroundings. The bed I was in sat in the corner, and on the side of the room I was on I saw a dresser, a large bookshelf full of binders, and a desk that seemed to be covered in newspapers and pens. The desk was closest, so I walked over to it and grabbed one of the newspapers. I immediately recognized the story on the front page, my own name credited as the author. Though my mind was half asleep still, I could recall the details of it pretty easily. I looked at all the rest of the newspapers and found my own writing in each of them, most displayed on the front page. Curious, I went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a binder. Flipping through it, I saw papers with my own handwriting, notes I gathered and used for my articles. 

I frowned for a moment, then remembered. Right. The summer camp. All of my stuff was supposed to be here. This must be the cabin I’m staying in. Did I walk here and just end up passing out? That sounded plausible enough. I really didn’t get much sleep the night before, and that bus ride was really, really long.

I looked to the other side of the room, and I noticed that it seemed similar to my side. The bed, bookshelf, and dresser were all in the same area. However, I noticed a few things were much different. The bookshelf, for one, was filled to the brim with comic books, so many that a few seemed to be falling out. The dresser was covered with a ton of superhero action figures, half of which I didn’t even recognize. A large crate sat at the foot of the bed, but the biggest thing I noticed was the girl in the bed who looked like she was just waking up. The same girl who waved at me when I got onto the bus, I remembered now. I guess she was my roommate?

I saw her look around curiously, her reddish-brown eyes full of drowsy confusion until finally, she caught my eye. She quickly scrambled up and walked over to me. As she approached I noticed that she stood a few inches shorter than me, and being relatively short myself it made her seem rather unthreatening.

Nonthreatening: Um, greetings ma’am. Are you perhaps my roommate?

Despite her word choice, her tone was surprisingly casual. 

Michi Hayashi: It looks like it. So you’re an Ultimate too, huh?

She nodded. 

Nonthreatening: Indeed I am!

I figured I should introduce myself at this point. I held out my hand to her, offering a smile. 

Michi Hayashi: My name is Michi Hayashi. I’m the Ultimate Journalist. 

The girl’s eyes lit up with interest, and she grinned. As she shook my hand, I noted that she was actually pretty strong, despite her appearance.

Surprisingly Strong: It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Michi! I am the Incredible Tachibana! I am known across the world as the Ultimate Hero!

I looked at her, confused for a moment, but decided to let it go for the time being. Some people are just weird like that. 

Michi Hayashi: Well, it’s nice to meet you too. 

She smiled at me, and I went back to scanning through my bookshelf. After a few moments, I found a binder labeled  **Ultimate Academy Classmates** . I took it out, glancing through it. 

Michi Hayashi: You said you were the Ultimate Hero?

The Incredible Tachibana: Yes ma’am!

Thinking about it now, I was sure I’d heard ‘The Incredible Tachibana’ somewhere. I looked through the tabs on my folder until I saw one that said  **Hero, Tachibana** . I opened up that section and looked through it. It had a couple of papers with my own notes, and a few newspaper articles written by various authors.  **Etsuko Tachibana.** I read from my own notes.  **Ultimate Hero. Superhero. Helps/saves people. “The Incredible Tachibana.” Started in a small town. Has most recently been seen stopping some small disagreements and fights from breaking out in Tokyo. Gained Ultimate status after stopping a bank robbery in Yokohama. Other noteworthy achievements: Helped younger students escape a flaming school bus. Prevented a kidnapping in Kawasaki. Mostly helps with small crimes and issues that officials overlook.**

After reading that, I looked over at the girl. Etsuko, apparently. She seemed so small and harmless when I saw her, but reading my notes and articles, I realized how severely my first impression of her downplayed her real accomplishments. 

Michi Hayashi: I‘ve actually done some research on you before. The things you’ve done are really amazing.

Etsuko looked up at me, almost surprised for a moment, before looking back down with a somewhat embarrassed expression. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh, they’re not all that amazing. I only do what I can to help those who are weaker than myself.

I smiled at her. She was humble. I guess heroes never really got places by being arrogant though. Still, I couldn’t believe how she talked about it like it was nothing.

Michi Hayashi: That’s exactly the thing! The fact that you do that at all is amazing.

She laughed a bit and shrugged, looking bashful.

Michi Hayashi: Hey, do you mind if I call you Etsuko?

Etsuko Tachibana: If you prefer that over my hero name, I don’t mind at all! Is there anything different you’d like me to call you, ma’am?

Michi Hayashi: No, just Michi is fine. 

I closed my folder and tucked it under my arm.

Michi Hayashi: I bet there’s gonna be other Ultimate students around right?

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh, yes, Of course! That is the point of this, after all!

Michi Hayashi: We should head out and see if we can talk to them then, yeah?

Etsuko Tachibana: Yup yup! Come on then, let’s hurry! I’m excited to meet everyone here!

With that statement, Etsuko rushed out of our cabin, and I followed close behind. 

As we left our cabin, we were immediately met with a voice calling out. 

???: Oh, hi!

We both looked in the direction of the voice and saw a super pretty girl approaching us and waving. As she walked up the stairs onto our porch, she gave us both a bright smile. 

Pretty Girl: There you are! I was startin to think that nerd girl was wrong about there being more people. If I had to wait another second standin here while everyone else went exploring, I swear I woulda come into that cabin and dragged you two out here myself. 

Though her words seemed frustrated, but her tone was relatively good-natured. She was really casual, I noted. She held her hand out towards us. 

Pretty Girl: I’m Akron Himura. I’m the Ultimate Baton Twirler. I’m guessin you two are Ultimates too, yeah?

Etsuko took her hand first and beamed back at her. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Yes, we are! I’m The Incredible Tachibana, Ultimate Hero!

Akron nodded slowly, a confused expression crossing her face. 

Oh god. Maybe I should tell Etsuko to stop leading with her hero name.

Akron Himura: Um… What? Is that like, a code name? Are you like a superhero or somethin?

Etsuko Tachibana: I am indeed a superhero, ma’am! The Incredible Tachibana is my hero name. Though, you can call me Etsuko if that’s what you prefer.

Akron Himura: Alright. Etsuko. Cool.

She looked at me. 

Akron Himura: And you are…?

Michi Hayashi: Oh. Michi Hayashi. I’m a journalist.

I shook her hand before quickly scanning over the tabs on my binder. I quickly found  **Baton Twirler, Himura** among them, and turned to it.

**Akron Himura. Majorette. Does baton twirling and color guard competitively. Has won nearly every competition she’s been in with her team. Supposedly has never missed a catch. Has very high tosses. Also performs in parades and with marching bands. Has apparently had a gift for it since elementary school. Also boasts incredible flexibility and speed in her performances.**

As I read my own short notes and scanned through a few articles, Akron leaned over to see what I was looking at. 

Akron: What’s that? Is it about me? 

Michi Hayashi: Oh, uh, yeah. 

Akron Himura: Nice. Did some research huh? Impressed?

Michi Hayashi: I am. Though, I don’t know much about baton twirling myself.

Akron Himura: That’s cool. Not everyone does, y'know? You should watch one of our shows if you get the chance though. They’re pretty rad. 

Michi Hayashi: I’ll be sure to. 

Etsuko Tachibana: I’ll try to as well! Though I seem to lack a phone to do so.

Michi Hayashi: Huh?

Akron Himura: Oh, yeah. Everyone’s phones are gone for some reason. I’m thinkin maybe a camp counselor collected them. I’ve heard of camps that do that. Get rid of the tech, increase connection to nature, all that nonsense. 

Michi Hayashi: Maybe...

Etsuko Tachibana: But um, you said everyone else was exploring, correct?

Akron Himura: Yeah, most of us woke up a bit earlier and everyone sorta scattered.

Etsuko Tachibana: Do you know where they are? We want to introduce ourselves!

Akron Himura: Well, like I said, everyone pretty much fucked off to do their own thing, but if you walk around long enough you’ll probably find them. Pretty sure a couple people have been stayin in their cabins though, so I’d start there. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Alright, good to know. Thank you, ma’am!

Akron Himura: It’s no problem. It was nice to meet you two! Imma go explore some now.

Michi Hayashi: Seeya. 

I waved at Akron as she ran off, then looked down at Etsuko. 

Michi Hayashi: Let’s check the cabins first, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The start of the prologue for Impassioned Vice! I hope you like it! I'm not sure how long the prologue's gonna be, there's a lot of students, but if I had to guess it'd be 3-4 parts? We'll see!


	2. Prologue: Class Introductions 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start meeting the class!

Etsuko and I moved on up to the cabin next to ours. Before knocking on the door, I paused and turned to Etsuko. 

Michi Hayashi: Hey, maybe you should start just introducing yourself as Etsuko.

Etsuko Tachibana: How come?

Michi Hayashi: I’m just thinking, we’re all classmates yknow? We should be a little more casual. Etsuko’s just a lot quicker to say in casual conversation than The Incredible Tachibana is.

Etsuko Tachibana: Hmm. Maybe…

Michi Hayashi: I’m just saying. You don’t have to though. Whatever you wanna do is fine.

She thought for a little bit, then nodded.

Etsuko Tachibana: Yeah, it’ll probably be simpler for you all to call me Etsuko. I guess it is much better since we’re all gonna be friends. 

Michi Hayashi: Exactly.

Etsuko Tachibana: Ok! Just Etsuko Tachibana it is!

Michi Hayashi: Great!

With that sorted out, I turned back to the door and knocked a couple times.

Probably American: Just a second. 

After a few seconds, a girl came and opened the door. She looked at me and Etsuko, taking a moment to think.

Probably American: I didn’t see either of you earlier. Did you just wake up?

Michi Hayashi: We did. I’m Michi Hayashi. I’m the Ultimate Journalist.

Etsuko Tachibana: And I’m Etsuko Tachibana, Ultimate Hero!

Probably American: Michi, Etusko, it’s a pleasure. My name’s Annalise Thomas. You can call me Anna though.

Michi Hayashi; Alright then Anna

I looked through my binder, finding **Polyglot, Thomas.**

**Annalise Thomas. Linguist. American. Colorado, USA. Holds record for languages known at 98.**

And that was it. There were several articles in English I had been working through, but I never finished.

Etsuko Tachibana: It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Anna! If I may ask, what’s your Ultimate talent?

Annalise Thomas: I’m the Ultimate Polyglot. 

Etsuko stares at her blankly. 

Annalise Thomas: I know a bunch of languages.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh! That’s very interesting!

Annalise Thomas: Yup! So your thing is journalism then? 

I nodded and she looked at Etsuko. 

Annalise Thomas: And yours is… Superheroes?

Etsuko Tachibana: Indeed it is ma’am! My hero name is the Incredible Tachibana, if you want to call me that instead.

Anna thought for a second, and then nodded, smiling. 

Annalise Thomas: If you’d like me to call you that, sure. I think it sounds nice. It’s very heroic.

Etsuko Tachibana: It is, isn’t it? 

Perhaps if it was anyone else, I would’ve expected a pointed glance in my direction, or an “I told you so” or something. But Etsuko didn’t care to tell me I was wrong. She just smiled, her eyes lighting up. It was kinda cute. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Just know that you can come to me if there’s trouble, alright ma’am? I live to help people.

Annalise Thomas: Alright then, Incredible Tachibana. I’ll keep that in mind.

The interaction ended and Etusko was happy, so we left Anna to her cabin and checked the others, going down the curved line of them. The next two after Anna’s were empty, but at the third cabin we knocked on, we were met with a voice.

???: Come in.

I held the door open for Etsuko and then followed her in, looking around the room. Like me and Etsuko’s cabin, there was a bed, a dresser, and a desk on each side of the room. Unlike our room, both the bookshelves were pushed to one side of the room, and they were totally full. The dresser and desk on that side had a few stacks of books on top of them as well. The other side was a little more barren, a book and a few papers left on the desk, and a decorative bird skull sitting on the dresser. On the side of the room with all the books, a boy sat at the desk, his chair turned sideways, reading. I. Another thing I noticed right away was the smell of formaldehyde. I recoiled a little from the smell and the boy who was reading noticed.

Bookish: Sorry about that. The smell seems to follow my cabin-mate everywhere. It’s already clung to the cabin. Luckily it doesn’t seem to be at harmful levels.

He glanced up from his book to look at us, already seeming mistrusting and wary, and then he sighed quietly and closed his book, putting it down on the desk. We were quiet for a few seconds before he eventually gestured vaguely and I got the hint.

Michi Hayashi: Um, hello. I’m Michi Hayashi. I’m a journalist. It’s nice to meet you.

I held out my hand out with a slight smile, which he regarded with guarded consideration for a moment before eventually shaking it.

Bookish: ...Kamaye Maki. I’m known as the Ultimate Scholar, though that’s really a pointless title. 

He sort of mumbled through his words, looking at me with an expression of mild annoyance for interrupting his reading, and strong suspicion.

Michi Hayashi: Ultimate Scholar?

I took a moment to look over my folders, Kamaye watching with skeptical curiosity, and then shook my head. 

Michi Hayashi: I don’t remember hearing of you before.

Kamaye Maki: That’s understandable. As I said, it’s a pointless title. Especially when there are Ultimate Journalists and Ultimate…

He trailed off, looking at Etsuko. Etsuko simply smiled and offered her hand out to him. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Etsuko Tachibana, Ultimate Hero! A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir!

Kamaye just stared at Etsuko for a minute. I felt a little awkward, but Etsuko showed no signs of that same feeling as she kept her hand held out towards him. I watched with some surprise as the previously guarded expression on Kamaye’s face fell away and was replaced by one of total confusion. 

Kamaye Maki: ...Are you wearing a blanket around your shoulders?

Etsuko looked confused for a moment too, looking down at herself before seeming to realize what he was talking about. Then she smiled again, laughing a bit. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh, you mean my cape? Yes, indeed I am!

Kamaye Maki: Why?

Etsuko Tachibana: Because heroes wear capes!

He looked over her once again, confusion turning into curiosity. 

Kamaye Maki: Is that why you also have… Gardening gloves?

Etsuko Tachibana: Yep, sure is!

Kamaye Maki: And goggles? Swimming goggles?

Etsuko Tachibana: No, I don’t have those cuz I’m a hero.

Kamaye Maki: Then why do you have them?

Etsuko Tachibana: Because they look cool!

There was another pause, then Kamaye laughed quietly. Though it was quiet, it seemed to be infectious, as Etsuko started laughing too. I couldn’t decide if it’d be more awkward not to laugh, or to laugh when I wasn’t part of the joke, but I started laughing before I could decide. After a few moments, Kamaye took a breath and stopped. He smiled at us, and I realized how quickly and effectively Etsuko had made him relax, especially considering how wary he’d been only a second ago. I wondered if it was intentional, or if it was just how Etsuko was.

Kamaye Maki: Well, it’s nice to meet you both. 

Michi Hayashi: It’s nice to meet you too. If I may ask though, what does your talent entail exactly? Scholar is a pretty vague title.

Kamaye sighed.

Kamaye Maki: Yeah, it is. Really, I just read a lot. And really fast. I have a photographic memory, so it’s easy for my to retain information I see and read. Not perfect, per say, certainly not enough to get me the title of Ultimate all on it’s own. But I read a lot of books on a lot of different subjects, so I have a basic to detailed knowledge on many things.

Michi Hayashi: Oh. That’s pretty cool, actually. I’m surprised I couldn’t find much on you.

Kamaye Maki: Again, it’s understandable. I try to avoid the media when possible. I like my privacy. And besides, most don’t see a point on reporting on me when they can report on the youngest pilot in the world or a teenager making a televised speech that was seen worldwide.

Michi Hayashi: I guess that’s true. 

Etsuko had gone over to look at the decorative bird skull on the other side of the room, though her face was scrunched up a bit. I guess the formaldehyde smell was worse over there.

Etsuko Tachibana: Hey Mr. Kamaye, do you know where everyone else is?

Kamaye Maki: I’m not sure exactly. Anna and I were the only ones who went back to our cabins, though.

Michi Hayashi: Oh. That’s good to know. Thanks, Kamaye.

Kamaye Maki: No problem. Go introduce yourselves to everyone. 

Etsuko Tachibana: See you later?

  
Kamaye Maki: Of course. We’re classmates.

Etsuko Tachibana: Wonderful!

We both waved to Kamaye as we left his cabin, and started onwards to find more people. Before we could even leave the cabin area, we saw a very small girl who was dressed as a princess, hiding on one of the porches. That was a bit weird for a few reasons, least of which being that the last four cabins seemed to be the boy cabins, she so wasn’t hiding on her own porch. 

Michi Hayashi: Um… Hello?

The girl jumped a bit and looked up at me, then at Etsuko with wide eyes, then she relaxed a bit, giving us both a little curtsy.

Purple Princess: Oh, greetings, madams! My name is Lady Kimiko Fukui, Ultimate Jeweler!

Michi Hayashi: Oh, um, hi. I’m Michi Hayashi. I’m the Ultimate Journalist.

Etsuko Tachibana: And I’m Etsuko Tachibana, the Ultimate Hero! Nice to meet you, Ms. Kimiko!

Kimiko Fukui: It’s a pleasure, Lady Etsuko and Lady Michi!

Michi Hayashi: Uh. Likewise.

I looked through my binder until I found **Jeweler, Fukui**. There were more articles than notes on this one, but I read my own notes anyways.

**Kimiko Fukui. Jeweler. Parents were a famous jeweler and tailor couple. Discovered a year ago. Very into princesses and fairy tales. Makes high quality jewelry for cheap. Accused of being delusional.**

As I looked up again from the binder, I found that Kimiko was back to staring at, what I now noticed, was a couple of students.

Michi Hayashi: Um… What are you doing?

Kimiko Fukui: Don’t you see him? 

Michi Hayashi: Which one?

Kimiko Fukui: The tailor. Isn’t he gorgeous?

Michi Hayashi: Well um. I don’t uh. I dunno. I’m not really, uh. That’s not my ballpark, if you uh. Get what I’m saying, yknow?

Kimiko Fukui: Oh… Well, trust me then. He’s gorgeous. And have you met him yet? He’s a true, genuine Prince Charming… I think I’m in love!

Michi Hayashi: ...Right.

I subtly corrected my notes from “ **Accused of being delusional** ” to just “ **delusional**.”

Etsuko though, as always, didn’t falter. She smiled and patted Kimiko’s shoulder.

Etsuko Tachibana: Well if you like him so much, why don’t you talk to him?

Kimiko Fukui: Oh! Um…

Her face flushed.

Kimiko Fukui: You two should go talk to him first! Just… Say something good about me!

Michi Hayashi: Um… Well-

Etsuko Tachibana: Okie dokie!

I gave Etsuko a look that she didn’t seem to notice, and Kimiko gave us both a relieved smile.

Kimiko Fukui: Oh, thank you thank you! Go talk to him! 

With that, Etsuko moved on towards that poor guy and the boy he was talking to, and I trailed behind her. I had to introduce myself anyways.

Both boys stopped whatever conversation they were having to look over at us, and looking at them side by side was kinda wild. They looked very different.

Etsuko Tachibana: Greetings, citizens! I am Etsuko Tachibana, the Ultimate Hero! And this is my roommate!

She gestured to me and I waved.

Michi Hayashi: Michi Hayashi. Ultimate Journalist.

The one who looked like the tailor smiled at us both, giving us a wave.

Prince Charming: Why, hello there! My name is Tamaki Oshiro. I’m the Ultimate Tailor! And this here is my own roommate!

Sporty Blue: I’m Noritaja Ueno! Ultimate Sprinter! Nice to meetcha both!

Etsuko Tachibana: Nice to meet you both too!

I looked to me folder, finding both **Tailor, Oshiro** and **Sprinter, Ueno** pretty easily.

**Tamaki Oshiro. Tailor. Enjoys media presence. Interviewers find him very positive and easy to work with. Is known for making high-quality clothing incredibly quickly, and by hand. Has put entire lines of fashion together in only a week. Has often helped aspiring fashion designers put their vision to reality. Supposedly the most optimistic, glass-half-full kind of person ever.**

**Noritaja Ueno. Sprinter. Second fastest person on the planet. Says in all interviews that he wants to be the fastest person to ever live. Is always seen training. Most related articles are in sports magazines and stuff. Is supposed to participate in the next Summer Olympics in several track competitions.**

Then there was a little doodle of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Looking at Norotaja now…

He… did kinda look like Sonic the Hedgehog. Maybe that’s on purpose.

Etsuko Tachibana: By the way, Mr. Tamaki, have you met Ms. Kimiko Fukui? She’s very nice!

Michi Hayashi: She’s hiding over at that porch and staring at you. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Michi! She said, say something nice!

Michi Hayashi: I’m just telling the truth. 

Tamaki laughed. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh yes, I know. But isn’t love such a beautiful thing, however misguided?

I did a brief double-take. He… Didn’t mind? Maybe he was just as weird as Kimiko was. 

Michi Hayashi: Um. I guess?

Tamaki Oshiro: But if she wants to talk to me, she can just come and talk. I’d hate for you two to be going back and forth. 

Michi Hayashi: Um. Thanks-

Noritaja Ueno: Did you draw Sonic?

I jumped. I hadn’t realized that Noritaja had been looking over my shoulder at my notes. I closed my binder quickly, suddenly a bit embarrassed. 

Michi Hayashi: Oh, uh. Yes. 

Noritaja Ueno: Cool. I like Sonic. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Me too!

The embarrassment was not going away. 

Michi Hayashi: Cool. Well um. We should probably. Go actually.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh, right! We’re gonna talk to everyone!

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh! Well, to let you know, there’s a big lodge nearby that’s locked, and the ski lift isn’t working either.

Michi Hayashi: I get the ski lift. It is summer. 

Etsuko Tachibana: And maybe the counselors stay in the lodge?

Tamaki Oshiro: Maybe you’re right! Everything else appears to be open, though! 

Etsuko Tachibana: Nice!! See you both later!

Tamaki Oshiro: Of course!

Noritaja Ueno: Seeya!

Etsuko and I walked off. 

Etsuko Tachibana: They seem nice!


	3. Prologue: Class Introduction 2

We noticed a lot of picnic tables. That made sense, this was a camp. This was probably the eating area. We saw three people. Two looked very similar and were sitting together. Another seemed to be sitting far by himself at the corner of a table. And though I never kept up with Ultimates until being invited to the Ultimate Academy, I recognized a couple of these faces.

Etsuko Tachibana: Closest first? Or loneliest?

Michi Hayashi: Well, when you say it like that, I’d be a jerk to not pick loneliest. But it’d also be rude to just walk past the other two. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Come on, you’re thinking way too hard about this, Ms. Michi. Let’s just go with the closest. They’re… Closer!

We walked up to the closer two, and the smell of formaldehyde hit me immediately. One of them must be Kamaye’s roommate. They both looked at us as we approached. They looked identical, besides clothes and haircuts, and something clicked in my head. Yes, I remembered seeing the same name twice in my notes. I started flipping through my binder, but Etsuko poked me. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Ms. Michi, don’t be rude! Introduce yourself first!

Michi Hayashi: Oh, right, sorry. Hi. I’m Michi Hayashi, the Ultimate Journalist. 

Etsuko Tachibana: And I’m Etsuko Tachibana! I am known as the Ultimate Hero!

They both smiled, the one with shorter hair clearly more confident.

Shorter Hair: Hey! Nice to meet you! 

God his voice was loud. 

Shorter Hair: I’m Daiki Yamamoto, I’m the Ultimate Public Speaker. And this is my brother…

Daiki looked to his brother, he seemed to take a second. 

Longish Hair: Oh um. Hello… I’m Reiki Yamamoto… The Ultimate Mortician. 

Ah. A mortician. That explains the formaldehyde smell, then, I guess. I looked at my notes for **Public Speaker, Yamamoto,** and **Mortician, Yamamoto**.

**Daiki Yamamoto. Public Speaker. Always on the news. Strong media presence. The face of lots of teens and lots of social movements. Rarely, if ever, needs a microphone, even when addressing hundreds. Is supposed to be one of the most persuasive speakers of the generation. Said to be very patient and tolerant of those who go against his ideas, and with that has able to turn even those most set in his ways to his side. Has never explained how he does this himself, though.**

**Reiki Yamamoto. Mortician/Funeral Director. Runs a mortuary by himself. Calming presence. Also apparently a talented grief counselor. Twin brother of Daiki Yamamoto.**

I looked at the two. Despite their many differences in aesthetic, they really were identical. Their builds, faces, heights, hair and eye colors, it was all the same.

Michi Hayashi: So, you’re identical twins?

Daiki Yamamoto: Indeed we are! 

I glanced briefly at Etsuko to see if she noticed how loud Daiki’s voice was too, but if she did, she wasn’t showing it of course. I wondered if it was like that before he became a public speaker or if it was a result. Either way, I could definitely see how he could address hundreds without a microphone when he actually tried projecting his voice.

Etsuko Tachibana: So Reiki, you’re roommates with Kamaye, right! We met him! He’s cool!

Reiki nodded a bit, pulling a white mask over his face in what I assumed was a nervous gesture.

Daiki Yamamoto: Yeah, he seems like a good fit for Reiki. Pretty quiet, real smart. Don’t think he likes me though.

I could definitely see how Kamaye would easily get annoyed with Daiki.

Etsuko Tachibana: Well it’s good that you both get along, Reiki! It’d suck to have a roommate you can’t get along with. Luckily, Michi’s my roommate! She’s awesome!

Daiki Yamamoto: Seems like it!

My face flushed before I could stop it, and I pretended to be invested in my own notes. As I tried to get over whatever feeling I had, Etsuko continued talking to Daiki and Reiki. I quickly began to see their dynamic. Even when talking to both of them, it seemed that you ended up just talking to Daiki. He had enough answers for both of them, not to mention enough volume. Very occasionally, Reiki would mumble something aloud, but it was always pretty muffled by his face mask, and Daiki ended up translating. 

Etsuko Tachibana: It must be really cool to talk in front of so many people, huh? I know for sure I’ve heard your name before, actually. You’re pretty well known, huh?

Daiki Yamamoto: Heh… Yeah, I guess it’s pretty cool! And I’m about as well known as any other Ultimate. Like, I know for sure I’ve heard your name thrown around some, too. And yours too, Michi!

Michi Hayashi: Oh, yeah. I’ve been asked to do articles and stories on plenty of Ultimates, and I’m pretty sure you’re one of them. I tend to avoid it though. The second I start talking about other Ultimates, that’s all anyone’s gonna want me talking about, yknow.

Daiki Yamamoto: I get that. I try to avoid questions about Ultimates for the same reason. 

Reiki nodded a bit and mumbled something.

Daiki Yamamoto: Oh, Reiki also gets asked about Ultimates sometimes. Mostly about me. Luckily his job makes it easy to avoid many questions since he’s kinda preoccupied with stuff usually.

Etsuko Tachibana: Mortician… stuff?

Reiki Yamamoto: ...Yeah. It’s an interesting job. I enjoy it.

I was a bit surprised that Reiki spoke up, and he’d even moved his mask out of the way to do so, but Etsuko jumped at the opportunity to talk to him.

Etsuko Tachibana: Morticians like… prepare bodies for funerals right?

Reiki Yamamoto: Yeah… But many are also funeral directors. Like me.

Etsuko looked genuinely intrigued.

Etsuko Tachibana: That’s interesting! How’d you decide to get into that?

Reiki Yamamoto: Oh, um… I just… I think it’s important that the dead are honored and remembered… Y'know?

Etsuko Tachibana: That is important! I think it’s cool you can do that!

Reiki smiled and pulled his mask back over his face, muttering a quiet thanks. Maybe he likes talking more when he’s more comfortable with the subject of conversation?

Daiki Yamamoto: You guys are introducing yourselves to everyone, yeah?

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, we are.

Etsuko Tachibana: Right! How many people have we met so far…? Uhhh…

She counted on her fingers.

Etsuko Tachibana: Eight, I think. Including you two. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Well, including all four of us, there are 16. So you guys only have six more to go!

Michi Hayashi: Oh, cool. We should probably get back to that actually.

Daiki Yamamoto: Alrighty! Well, have fun with that, ok!

Michi Hayashi: Alright. Seeya.

Etsuko and I walked off, and after a brief wave, the two brothers went back to talking to each other. We both made a b-line for the freckled redhead that was sitting by himself, just sort of staring off into space.

Etsuko plopped down next to him, and only then did he jump and look over at her with wide, surprised eyes. Had he really not noticed our approach? Spacey, I noted. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Hello, sir! I’m Etsuko Tachibana! I’m the Ultimate Hero! What’s your name?

He wrung his hands together nervously, and I could practically see him debating himself anxiously in his head. He opened his mouth a couple of times without saying anything, like he kept refiguring the sentence in his head. I guess he eventually settled for something simple.

Clearly Anxious: U-um… I’m Y-Youta Watanabe.

Something clicked in my head when I heard his name. 

Michi Hayashi: You’re the Ultimate Comedian. 

Youta smiled a bit, though his eyebrows furrowed. 

Youta Watanabe: P-please don’t ask me to s-say something f-funny. I d-don’t do well o-on the spot.

I narrowed my eyes and went to flip through my folder as Etsuko talked to Youta. 

Etsuko Tachibana: You don’t have to! But don’t comedians improv sometimes?

Youta Watanabe: Y-yeah, but it’s b-better when I have some p-planned material to f-fall back on.

 **Comedian, Watanabe** was pretty easy to find. **Youta Watanabe. Comedian. Well versed in all types of comedy, but specializes in anecdotal comedy. Known for being very relatable in his comedy. Refuses all interviews. Information is often relayed through his agents.**

I blinked and looked back to Etsuko and Youta when the former reached over and poked my arm. She gave a good-natured huff.

Etsuko Tachibana: Michi, you forgot to introduce yourself!

Michi Hayashi: Oh. I’m Michi Hayashi. Ultimate Journalist.

Youta became a bit pale.

Youta Watanabe: Y-you’re a j-journalist.

Michi Hayashi: Yup.

There was a moment of tense, anxious silence. Etsuko looked between Youta and I.

Etsuko Tachibana: Uh… What’s happening?

I pointed an accusatory finger at Youta.

Michi Hayashi: This guy is the bane of a journalists' existence. He’s never once let anyone interview him. How can anyone write a good article without ever being able to talk to the subject, huh?

Youta practically shrunk into himself, his eyes wide and looking down at his shaking hands.

Youta Watanabe: I-it’s not… I-I-

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh, let’s calm down now. Michi, don’t be rude!

Michi Hayashi: What! It’s true! What kind of celebrity refuses to talk to a journalist. I mean, I value my privacy as much as anyone else here, and sure, people can refuse interviews sometimes, but all of them?? Come on!

Etsuko Tachibana: Michi.

Her voice was a bit more serious than I expected, and I looked at her.

Etsuko Tachibana: Calm down. We’re all friends here! Why don’t we just talk this out rationally?

Etsuko pat Youta’s shoulder as she spoke, and I sighed a bit as I realized that this guy was freaked out as hell.

Michi Hayashi: Fine. Alright. Sorry.

Etsuko Tachibana: There we go! Youta, do you wanna explain why you don’t do interviews so Michi doesn’t fly into another journalistic rage?

Michi Hayashi: Hey!

Youta Watanabe: U-um… I-I just…. I’m bad a-at answering q-questions. I-I actually did a-an interview o-once, earlier in my c-carreer….

I blinked in surprise. I’d never heard of that.

Michi Hayashi: You did?

Youta Watanabe: Y-yeah. It w-was… A m-mess. W-we had to p-pay off the j-journalist to k-keep her f-from r-releasing anything.

Michi Hayashi: Oh. What happened that could’ve been that bad?

Youta covered his face with his hands, sinking so far down where he was sitting he almost completely disappeared from view.

Youta Watanabe: I-I don’t wanna talk about it.

Michi Hayashi: Ooookay then.

Etsuko Tachibana: See Michi! There’s a very good reason. No need for arguing.

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, I guess. Sorry again.

Youta’s voice was muffled now.

Youta Watanabe: I-it’s alright.

Etsuko Tachibana: We’re gonna go introduce ourselves to everyone else now, ok?

Youta Watanabe: Okay... 

With that train wreck of a conversation out of the way, Etsuko stood and pat Youta’s shoulder once more. She moved over to me and took my hand to lead me away.

Michi Hayashi: Sorry that was weird. I got a bit fired up there. 

Etsuko Tachibana: It’s ok! Misunderstandings happen! And it’s a hero’s job to make sure nothing terrible comes of those misunderstandings!

Michi Hayashi: Terrible?

Etsuko Tachibana: Like a big fight or something! We were sent here to bond with each other and be friends! It’d suck if something bad happened between two classmates before we even start going to school together, don’t you think? 

Michi Hayashi: I guess you’re right.

Etsuko Tachibana: Sooo… Where do you wanna go?

Michi Hayashi: Um… Well, Tamaki talked about a lodge, right? And we said that might be where the counselors stay. So maybe we should check that out?

Etsuko Tachibana: Good idea, Michi! Now that you mention it, it actually seems kinda weird.

Michi Hayashi: What does?

Etsuko Tachibana: That we’re all exploring ourselves. That nobody woke us up. 

Etsuko Tachibana: I’ve been to summer camps a couple of times, and usually counselors wake us up at certain times and immediately start leading us through things. 

Etsuko Tachibana: We don’t usually get a chance to really… Be on our own much at all.

Michi Hayashi: Now that you mention it… That is kinda weird. I would’ve expected to see a counselor at least walking around by now.

Michi Hayashi: Maybe… They’re letting us be more self-reliant? Cuz we’re Ultimates, and so close to being adults.

Etsuko Tachibana: Maybe… That’s a good theory, Michi!

A look of determination flashed in Etsuko’s eyes, and she smiled.

Etsuko Tachibana: The only way to figure that out is to look!

Michi Hayashi: Right! Let’s go then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the prologue will be longer than I thought! It's all done but splitting it up reasonably is the challenge. Either way, the next part of the prologue will be out soon anyhow, since I have the art for it done!


	4. Prologue: Class Introduction 3

The big lodge was pretty easy to find. It was, well, pretty big. It seemed to have three floors, though all the windows were dark. Getting closer, I could see that they were covered from the inside. A bit of an ominous feeling came over me, though I couldn’t quite explain it. 

As Etsuko and I walked closer to the door, I saw a girl with glasses by the door. She was squatting down, examining the door handle closely. We walked up to her, and she may have glanced at us, but she also seemed very focused on her task.

Etsuko Tachibana: Hello ma’am!

The girl looked up fully now and smiled, standing up straight and giving us both a little wave as we stopped next to her.

Greyscale Girl: Hello there! You are the last two, correct? Making the grand total 16, as we thought.

Michi Hayashi: Yup, we are. 

Etsuko Tachibana: I’m Etsuko Tachibana, Ultimate Hero!!

Michi Hayashi: And I’m Michi Hayashi, the Ultimate Journalist.

She raised her eyebrows.

Greyscale Girl: A journalist! Nice to have someone like you around. Though there’s a wide variety of talents in our class, I find those strictly based around information a bit limited. Both of us and Maki, from what I gather. I guess you could perhaps count Thomas as well, though.

Michi Hayashi: Oh. well out of 16, that’s still a fourth. Not too bad.

Greyscale Girl: I suppose.

She trailed off a bit, thinking to herself. I guess she just put a lot of value in facts, like me. I could certainly get along with someone like her.

Etsuko Tachibana: Um, excuse me, ma’am. Could you tell us your name?

Greyscale Girl: Ah, yes, of course. I’m Satomi Ikeda, the Ultimate Strategist.

I blinked, impressed.

Michi Hayashi: A strategist, huh? That’s really interesting.

Satomi Ikeda: Thank you!

Etsuko Tachibana: What does that mean, exactly?

Satomi Ikeda: Well, I’m not legally allowed to share much of any details about my work, but basically I’m a planner. I come up with business plans, political plans-

Etsuko Tachibana: Battleplans?

Etsuko sounded more curious than anything, and Satomi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

Satomi Ikeda: I suppose. But overall I’m hired for planning purposes, and following my instructions always ends favorably.

I searched through my binder, eventually finding **Strategist, Ikeda**. There wasn’t much in there, just a single article and a few notes. **Satomi Ikeda. Strategist/Planner/Tactician. Plans for businesses. 100% success rate with plans.**

Satomi looked at me, then scanned my notes. 

Satomi Ikeda: You did some research on all of us, I see. Expected for a Journalist. Good work.

Part of me was flattered, the other part was just impressed she could read so fast upside down. 

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, thanks. I didn’t find a lot on you, though.

Satomi Ikeda: As expected. As I said, there are legal obligations when I’m hired, on both sides. People try keeping their involvement with me and my work on the down low, lest a rival buys my services from them.

Michi Hayashi: That makes sense. So you can’t say who you work for at all?

Satomi Ikeda: Nope. I can’t risk my job like that.

Etsuko Tachibana: Alright. Instead, can I ask what exactly you’re doing with the door, ma’am?

Satomi Ikeda: Oh, this?

She looked back at the door.

Satomi Ikeda: I’m trying to get this door open.

Etsuko Tachibana: Why? Don’t the counselors sleep there?

Satomi Ikeda: Perhaps, but something about this building bothers me.

Michi Hayashi: The windows.

Satomi Ikeda: Yes, that’s part of it. But also, look at the door handle.

I did as she said, and immediately I saw the problem.

Michi Hayashi: It doesn’t have a lock.

Satomi Ikeda: Exactly. And yet, I can’t get it open. Both the windows and the door appear to be barricaded from the inside.

Etsuko Tachibana: Barricaded?

Satomi Ikeda: Indeed. Upon closer examination, the windows aren’t just covered for the sake of privacy. They seem to be blocked completely by what I can only assume to be metal plates. If I had to guess, I’d say the door must be barricaded in the same way.

Michi Hayashi: Well that’s... weird and unsettling.

Satomi Ikeda: Isn’t it? I’m trying to see if there’s anything I can do about it.

Michi Hayashi: About… Metal plates?

Etsuko Tachibana: I mean no offense to you, ma’am, but you’d have to be awful strong to do something like move metal.

Satomi Ikeda: I’m well aware. There are a lot of strong types here, but the counselors knew who was coming. I figure that nobody would go through the trouble to block things off this well if a few athletic teenagers could tear it down no problem. 

Satomi Ikeda: But I don’t need strength. I’m a strategist. I’ll see if I can find another way in.

Michi Hayashi: Oh, well, ok.

Satomi Ikeda: I’m going to guess that you haven’t introduced yourselves to everyone, correct?

Etsuko Tachibana: No, ma’am.

Satomi Ikeda: You should get back to that. I’ll figure this out.

Michi Hayashi: Alright then. It was nice to meet you.

Satomi Ikeda: Likewise.

Etsuko and I walked off and left Satomi to the lodge. I frowned, staring into the distance as Etsuko led me along. The counselor's lodge was completely barricaded? That was… Weird. Why on earth would anyone do something like that? Thinking about it left a sinking, sick feeling in my stomach.

Suddenly, Etsuko gasped loudly, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked down at her as she grabbed my hand. She had a wide grin on her face and was practically bouncing in her apparent excitement.

Etsuko Tachibana: Michi!! Michi!! It’s him!! It’s Mystic!!

Etsuko was pointing ahead to a boy with a scarf who was leaning against a pole for the ski lift, right next to a tall chain-link fence.

Michi Hayashi: Um… Who?

Etsuko Tachibana: Mystic!! My second favorite superhero ever!!

Michi Hayashi: Is your first favorite… Yourself?

Etsuko Tachibana: Nooo, it’s Divine Light, of course!

Michi Hayashi: I have no idea who that is, either.

Etsuko Tachibana: You really don’t keep up with popular movies, do you Michi?

Michi Hayashi: I don’t watch a lot of movies in general. But… That guy over there is… A superhero?

Etsuko Tachibana: Well, of course, he isn’t the Mystic, but he’s definitely the actor who plays him!

Michi Hayashi: An actor, huh?

I knew there was an actor in my notes, particularly because there was a ridiculous amount of material on him.

Michi Hayashi: Well if you’re a fan, why don’t we introduce ourselves? We’re gonna be classmates, after all.

Etsuko looked like she hadn’t thought about that. Her expression became surprised, before going back to an excited smile.

Etsuko Tachibana: You’re right!! Let’s go!

With that, Etsuko darted forward at a ridiculous speed, dragging me along by the hand.

When we approached the actor, he smiled and started to speak, but Etsuko spoke up first despite herself.

Etsuko Tachibana: Hello, sir!! I’m Etsuko Tachibana, the Ultimate Hero!! I’m a huge fan of your work, sir!!

The actor laughed a bit, smiling and standing up straight.

Mystic: Hey! It’s always nice to meet a fan. Let me guess… Mystic, right?

Etsuko Tachibana: How did you know??

Probably the fact that we were talking aloud earlier barely ten feet away from him. If not that, the superhero outfit had to be a dead giveaway.

Mystic: Lucky guess? Again, it’s nice to meet you!

Michi Hayashi: Um… Sorry, I’m not really. Up to date on actors. Do you mind telling me your name?

I could’ve sworn a flash of disappointment came across his face, but it was covered by a smile quicker than I could blink.

Mystic: I’m Habiki Kita. I’m the Ultimate Actor, obviously. Charmed, I’m sure.

Michi Hayashi: Ah, of course. I recognize you actually, now that I’m hearing your name.

Habiki Kita: Great!

I really did recognize it now, and not just from my notes. I didn’t watch a lot of movies, and I had a hard time focusing enough to watch tv shows, but of live-action shows and movies I did watch, there was one thing, or rather one actor, that remained persistent in my memories for a clear reason. I went into my binder and checked my notes, the largest section labeled as **Actor, Kita**.

**Habiki Kita. Actor. Began when he was very young. Appearances in movies and shows bring in huge audiences and increase popularity by ridiculous margins. Always gets parts he wants without fail. Has paved a way for more young actors in movies and shows about young people. Doesn’t do voice acting. Has been in almost every genre of movie besides horror. Has an uncanny ability to become any character completely. Some claim that when watching two of his movies side by side where he plays different characters, they completely forget that he’s in them until the end. A very good actor who can express emotion very genuinely. He often reports that some emotion he feels in his roles are real, and it’s impossible to find a line between when he starts and stop acting. Can get away with a lot, improvises lots of lines that end up in the final cut, producers often work around his schedule to keep him with their projects, and there is at least one instance of him completely changing a plot point in an overarching franchise.**

Habiki was looking at my binder as Etsuko talked to him.

Etsuko Tachibana: Sir, sir, if I could ask, how was it when you acted out Mystic’s death? You looked so sad! Were you really that sad?

Michi Hayashi: Wait, one of your favorite superheroes is dead?

Etsuko looked mortified for a second.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh no! I’m sorry, Michi, that’s a spoiler.

Michi Hayashi: Umm… Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.

Perhaps to save Etsuko from her apparent shame, Habiki spoke quickly.

Habiki Kita: Well, I knew it had to happen. End of my contract, yknow? But of course I was sad. I spent years as Mystic, so it’s a shame. But y'know, it all came full circle in the end. 

Michi Hayashi: Wait, you had a years-long contract in a superhero franchise? How old are you?

Habiki Kita: Seventeen in a month-ish. The Mystic character starts off pretty young and they wanted an actor to reflect it.

Habiki Kita: That’s actually the role that really increased my popularity and got me the Ultimate Actor title. 

Etsuko Tachibana: That’s so cool! Michi, we should sit down and watch all the movies with Mystic! They’re really cool!!

Michi Hayashi: Maybe when camp ends. 

Habiki Kita: You should! I’m biased, but they’re good.

Michi Hayashi: I bet. Soooo… What are you doing over here?

Habiki pointed to the ski lift with his thumb.

Habiki Kita: Double checking that this is out of order. And uhh. By the way, be careful of the fence. It’s electric.

Michi Hayashi: Wait, what?

I looked at the chain-link fence, and now that I was actually examining it, it did indeed have a little sign on it that said **DANGER! ELECTRIC FENCE!** With a little smiley face next to it that was far too wide. And that wasn’t all, looking up, I noticed a bunch of barbed wire lining the top of the fence. My mouth was agape.

Michi Hayashi: What is this?

Habiki Kita: Hell if I know. This camp is fucking ominous. This whole place is bullshit, I guess.

Etsuko Tachibana: Hey, don’t say that. I mean… Maybe there’s wild animals on the other side that the fence is protecting us from? Or um… it could be there for lots of reasons! There’s no need to worry!

Habiki Kita: If you say so, but this place is still weird as hell. 

Etsuko frowned a bit, and Michi patted her shoulder.

Michi Hayashi: Well, it was nice to meet you, Habiki. 

Habiki Kita: Of course.

Michi Hayashi: We’re gonna go introduce ourselves to everyone else now, so um… Later, then!

Habiki Kita: Later!

I led Etsuko away this time, and it was apparently her turn to get lost in thought. I definitely couldn’t blame her. I felt that our situation kept getting weirder. There were too many questions we had now, but nobody was around to answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the current situation with covid-19, I will be unable to access a computer with paint tool sai, meaning I won't be able to post future chapters with the same kind of art! I plan to still draw the characters appearances, as the sprites don't quite have all the details, but it will have to be traditional art! I'll do my best with what I have for now, and I hope that everyone's ok with this new development! 
> 
> If anyone has any other suggestions for what I can do, feel free to send me an ask on tumblr!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you'll all staying safe and healthy!


	5. Prologue: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind that thing about the art. I got access to paint tool sai agaaaain wooooo!!!!!

Etsuko and I went around more until we found a lake. It wasn’t super big, and I guessed it was man-made. I could see trees on the other side. There was a dock by the lake, but no boats by it. Sitting on the dock was a girl in the most neon disaster of an outfit I’ve ever seen. She noticed us before we approached, and she waved. 

Neon Nightmare: Heya! What’s up

We approached her, Etsuko taking a seat next to her on the dock as I continued standing. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Hey there, ma’am! I’m Etsuko Tachibana, the Ultimate Hero! 

Michi Hayashi: Michi Hayashi. I’m the Ultimate Journalist. 

Neon Nightmare: Oh, hey! You guys are the last two, then. Nice to meet you! I’m Izumi Akiyama!

…

Michi Hayashi: What’s your Ultimate talent?

Izumi Akiyama: Right, I’m the Ultimate Hypnotist!

Etsuko Tachibana: Hypnotist? That’s really cool!!

This girl looked… Eccentric enough to have hypnotism as a talent. I looked and found  **Hypnotist, Akiyama** .

**Izumi Akiyama. Hypnotist. Best known as an entertainment hypnotist. That’s how she got the Ultimate title. Also supposedly well versed in hypnotherapy, and does that more often than entertainment. Despite that, there’s not much chance to see her talent in action outside shows.**

Etsuko Tachibana: So, can you make anyone do anything with your cool hypnotism?

Izumi Akiyama: I mean, pretty much! I don’t do it all too often though. 

Michi Hayashi: If you don’t do it often… How is it your talent?

Izumi Akiyama: Cuz I’m good at it. That’s pretty much all you need to be an Ultimate. 

Etsuko Tachibana: So does that mean… You don’t like your talent?

Izumi Akiyama: No, I like it plenty! There’s just not a lot of need for hypnotists nowadays, yknow?

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh…

Izumi Akiyama: It’s cool though. It gives me the Ultimate title, which is supposed to guarantee success on its own, and it lets me get away with some wild shit. 

Michi Hayashi: Oh? Like what?

Izumi Akiyama: I brought a snake and a lizard to school on two separate occasions. 

Michi Hayashi: You  _ what?? _

Izumi Akiyama: The snake was mine. The lizard I found walking to school.

Michi Hayashi: Jesus…

Izumi Akiyama: It’s cool. Nothing happened, just scared some kids half to death. They were cowards, though. Not like they were gonna get hurt. 

I had no idea how to respond to this girl. Luckily, Etsuko saved me like the hero she was.

Etsuko Tachibana: Um… We’re going around introducing ourselves to everyone, and we got two people left! Do you know where they are?

Izumi Akiyama: Yeah. So uhh, Habiki’s by the ski lift, the Yamamotos are at the picnic area and I think Youta is too, Satomi wanted to do her nerd thing on the big lodge, a few people are by the cabins, uhhh…. Have you been in the tackle shop yet? There’s a couple people there.

Etsuko Tachibana: We haven’t been there, no! That might be our last two, huh Michi?

Michi Hayashi: There’s a tackle shop at a summer camp?

Izumi Akiyama: Well, it’s not really a shop, there’s nobody there to sell shit, but y’know. 

I did not know.

Etsuko Tachibana: Well, I guess we’ll head there next, then!

Izumi Akiyama: Alright then. Seeya!

She waved at us as we both left, a tad more confused in a general sense than we were before talking to her.

Etsuko insisted on holding the door for me as we went into the tackle shop, and immediately we saw a very tall, very strong-looking guy in sunglasses standing right by the door. He had to be at least a full foot taller than me, and way taller than Etsuko. If he looked at us when we walked in, I couldn’t tell due to the previously mentioned sunglasses. Though it was hard to tell, he seemed very serious. Etsuko had to lean her head back a lot to look at him.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh, um hello sir! I’m Etsuko Tachibana! I’m the Ultimate Hero!

Michi Hayashi: And I’m uh… Michi Hayashi. Ultimate Journalist.

Sunglasses Indoors: Benjiro Sasaki. Ultimate Security Guard.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh!! A Security Guard? So you protect people, like me!

Benjiro nodded.

Benjiro Sasaki: Yup. People, things, places. Anything.

Etsuko Tachibana: That’s awesome!!

Benjiro, it seemed, was as susceptible to Etsuko’s relentless enthusiasm as anyone else, and he smiled a bit.

Benjiro Sasaki: Thank you.

I looked for  **Security Guard, Sasaki** and read through my notes.

**Benjiro Sasaki. Private security guard. Hired to protect important places, people, or items. Nothing gets past him. His announced presence itself is enough to scare most potential attackers/thieves. Anyone going after what he’s protecting gets caught, without fail. Almost always working.**

I nodded a bit, impressed as usual with my classmates' skills. Etsuko was still pretty impressed, herself.

Etsuko Tachibana: Isn’t it so cool that our class has a hero AND a security guard? Our classmates are gonna be the safest they’ve ever been.

Benjiro Sasaki: …I sure hope so.

Michi Hayashi: You hope so?

Benjiro Sasaki: This camp seems… Weird. I feel like… This is gonna end badly. That we might’ve caught ourselves up in something big.

I frowned, and Etsuko deflated slightly.

Michi Hayashi: I mean… Yeah. A lot of stuff about this camp does seem kinda off…

Suddenly, a girl who was only a few inches shorter and a little less buff than Benjiro walked up to us, a bit of a smile on her face.

Ms. Blue Sky: Hey, Benjiro, don’t be such a downer! We shouldn’t jump to conclusions just yet.

Benjiro Sasaki: Sorry. It’s in my nature to be cautious.

Ms. Blue Sky: I get it. But let’s not think the worst just yet. We just got here. We should hope for the best!

Benjiro Sasaki: Right. Of course.

Etsuko Tachibana: Um, hello ma’am. I’m Etsuko Tachibana, Ultimate Hero! Who are you?

Ms. Blue Sky: Oh, sorry! My bad. I’m Chouka Nishimura, and I’m the Ultimate Pilot!

Etsuko Tachibana: Nice to meet you, Chouka! This is my roommate, Michi!

Michi Hayashi: Oh, right. Michi Hayashi, the Ultimate Journalist.

Chouka Nishimura: It’s a pleasure!

**Pilot, Nishimura** was easy to find in my binder.

**Chouka Nishimura. Pilot. Parents are both pilots. Learned how to fly at a young age. Has made over 20 flights around the world since getting her pilot's license, most on her own. Often mentions that she hopes to join the Air Force one day.**

Chouka Nishimura: You got a lot of stuff in that binder of yours, huh?

I nodded a bit at Chouka.

Michi Hayashi: I did my share of research before coming here.

Chouka Nishimura: That’s super smart! Wish I did that. Luckily I either recognized everyone or they didn’t care that I didn’t.

Etsuko Tachibana: Well, at least everyone here seems pretty nice, right?

Chouka Nishimura: Right! As long as everything turns out fine, I think we all can have a great time here.

Benjiro Sasaki: As long as? I thought you wanted to stay positive.

Chouka Nishimura: I’m optimistic, but not an idealist. Besides, haven’t you heard, “Fear the worst and hope for the best?” Can’t have hope without some-

Michi Hayashi: Despair?

Chouka Nishimura: Well, I was gonna say worry, but I guess that also works.

Before we could talk more, we heard a loud sound like a bell. Chouka and Benjiro turned to a monitor, vague concern crossing Benjiro’s face. I hadn’t realized until now, but there was a monitor and a camera in the tackle shop. I glanced at Chouka questioningly.

Chouka Nishimura: Oh, from what I’ve noticed, there’s cameras and monitors all over the place.

Michi Hayashi: Really? I hadn’t noticed, actually.

Etsuko Tachibana: We  _ were _ pretty preoccupied with introducing ourselves.

We went quiet as we heard someone clear their throat, followed by a voice.

???: Hello there! We see that you’ve all been exploring. Marvelous!

At first, I thought that it may be some sort of counselor talking to us, but when I heard the voice, I knew it couldn’t be. It was far too showy. Too fake. Like some sort of demented game show host. It put a deep pit of worry in my chest.

???: It’s my pleasure to finally speak to you today! I’ve waited so very long to get this ball rolling… Ohohoho!!

I looked at Etsuko, but her eyes were glued to the screen. There was nothing on it but static, but there was an unreadable expression on her face as the announcement continued. 

???: Now that everyone is familiar with each other, and you’ve explored to your heart’s content, it’s about time to start the show! Ladies and gentlemen, please gather at the campfire area for a very special announcement!

The monitor turned black, and I looked around at everyone next to me.

Michi Hayashi: What… Was that?

Benjiro Sasaki: Nothing good.

Chouka Nishimura: Let’s try to stay positive, everyone. Whoever that was said to meet by the campfire area, right?

Michi Hayashi: Campfire area?

Chouka Nishimura: Yeah, it’s between here, the cabins, and the picnic area. The fire’s not lit last I checked, though.

Benjiro Sasaki: We should get going.

Chouka Nishimura: Right. Come on.

Chouka and Benjiro started to lead the way out, and I glanced at Etsuko again. For half a second, I could’ve sworn I saw worry on her face, but it was gone before I could blink. She turned to me with a determined expression.

Etsuko Tachibana: Come on, Michi! Let’s go!

With that, she grabbed my hand, and we followed Chouka and Benjiro to the campfire area.

When we got to the campfire area, everyone else was already there. As Chouka said, the campfire wasn’t lit in the late afternoon. There was a collection of log seats and compact chairs around, most of which were occupied by other students. Right next to the seats was a large gazebo, that could probably fit all of us and more. Looking around, the other students looked anywhere from excited, to worried, to straight-up bored.

Noritaja and Akron were sitting and talking to each other. Daiki and Reiki were together as well, though Daiki waved at Benjiro when we approached, and he joined those two. Tamaki was sitting next to Kimiko, waiting expectantly as Kimiko just sort of looked at him. I could practically see hearts floating from her head. Habiki and Youta sat next to each other as well, Habiki occasionally making small talk as Youta struggled to keep up the conversation. Anna and Satomi were both standing, talking to each other without really looking at each other. Kamaye and Izumi both sat alone, Kamaye reading a book and Izumi just sorta staring up at the sky. Chouka approached Izumi and sat next to her, and Etsuko and I went up to Kamaye. 

Etsuko sat next to him while I stood. He glanced at us both briefly and nodded before looking back to his book.

Michi Hayashi: What’re you reading?

Kamaye Maki: Encyclopedia about insects.

Etsuko Tachibana: That’s cool! And useful, since we’re camping.

Kamaye Maki: Yup.

Etsuko Tachibana: Soooo… What do you think the announcement is gonna be?

Kamaye Maki: I’m… Not sure. But I have a bad feeling about it.

Michi Hayashi: Honestly? Me too.

Kamaye glanced at Etsuko out of the corner of his eye, but she was quiet, and all three of us ended up falling to silence.

After a few minutes, a voice, the same fake, overly-cheery voice that gathered us filled the area.

???: Everyone here? Wonderful! That means it’s time to begin!

Everyone jumped up at once, looking around for the source of the voice, but seeing nothing. 

???: Everyone, please welcome, your glorious host-and camp counselor-Nejireta!!!!

There was a sound like a kazoo, and some confetti fell on us.

Chouka Nishimura: Up there!

We all looked to where Chouka was pointing, and we all fell into shocked silence when we saw what looked like….

A monkey. A toy monkey wearing a big bow tie and holding a microphone. I couldn’t tell if it was supposed to look cute or not. It had a round, soft appearance, but red jagged eyes. It’s smile was far too wide, reminding me of the face on the electric fence warning sign. It looked around at all of us, who were mostly still standing with mouths agape in… Complete confusion. A sigh came from it, and it drooped a bit, seeming disappointed despite the fact that it’s smile remained unmoving.

Nejireta?: Oh jeez, tough crowd, huh? Come on guys, have some kind of reaction.

Daiki Yamamoto: You’re a toy?

Nejireta?: Uuuugh, no! I am not! I just said I’m your host and camp counselor, Nejireta! Weren’t you listening? I hate repeating myself.

  


Kamaye Maki: That makes no sense.

Nejireta: What do you mean? It makes perfect sense!

Noritaja Ueno: Is this some kind of… I don’t know… Weird thing set up by the Ultimate Academy?

Nejireta: Trust me, kid, in a few minutes, you’re gonna wish it was!! Ohohohohohohoh!!!!

Nejireta cackled from her position on top of the gazebo. I was pushed back quickly by Etsuko, who had a concerned, determined look on her face. Everyone was actually being pushed back and guarded by Etsuko, Benjiro, Noritaja, or Chouka. Nejireta’s head tilted to the side a bit.

Nejireta: Wow, you guys sure are cautious.

Satomi Ikeda: Well, you’ve already admitted that your being here isn’t because of the Ultimate Academy. Why wouldn’t we be cautious?

Nejireta: Becaaaauuuse, I haven’t even gotten to the bad part, yet!

Tension passed through everyone.

Chouka Nishimura: What’s the bad part?

Nejireta: Welllll…. How about I go from best of the bad to worst of the bad? Or maybe worst of the bad to best of the bad.

Benjiro Sasaki: We don’t care. Spill.

Nejireta: Jeez!! Aggressive, are we? Alright then! I am here to announce to you, campers, that your stay in this wonderful summer camp will be…. A bit longer than you had planned!

Annalise Thomas: Longer? What does that mean?

Nejireta: It means that though previously your trip was supposed to last exactly three weeks. But now that I’m here, I think it’s gonna last…. Forever!

Shocked yelling erupted.

Habiki Kita: What the fuck do you mean, forever!?

Youta Watanabe: T-that… That i-isn’t f-funny…

Nejireta: It isn’t! That’s why I’m not joking! Forever is forever, that’s just a fact!

Kimiko Fukui: I-I can’t stay here forever! What about home? W-what about my life?

Nejireta: Oh, it’s just tragic, isn’t it? Leaving behind everything without knowing that you’ll never return to the life you had? Never being able to say goodbye to old friends or loved ones? Truly, that must be the worst news!

Tamaki Oshiro: But that isn’t everything, right? You spoke like you had several things to share.

I didn’t know how he managed it, but somehow, Tamaki maintained a bright smile on his face.

Nejireta: Right, right. Well, this part could either be worse or better than the previous news, depending on how you look at it. 

Habiki Kita: Just spit it out already!!

Nejireta: Oh man, you guys are sooooo pushy. I almost don’t wanna tell you! 

Daiki Yamamoto: No! No, please tell us!

Nejireta: Fine! I’ll tell you, but only part of it. Though I did say that you’d be staying at this wonderful summer camp forever, there is, in fact, a way for you to leave safely!

Michi Hayashi: What is it? 

Nejireta’s bright red eyes turned to me and she shrugged.

Nejireta: I told you I’d only tell you part of it, didn’t I? If you wanna know more, I have the rules posted right here on the gazebo!

She pat the top of the gazebo with her mic-less paw. Looking now, I could see a piece of paper tacked onto the inside of the gazebo. 

Etsuko spoke first. 

Etsuko Tachibana: I’ll read it.

She moved forward and into the gazebo. Most of us watched her, besides Benjiro, who’s head was still tilted towards Nejireta. The monkey was on her stomach on the roof of the gazebo, her tail swishing back and forth, head on her paws as she looked back at us.

Etsuko was turned away from us as she started reading. 

Etsuko Tachibana:  **1) Campers are to stay within the campgrounds at all times. Any attempts to escape will be punished.**

**2) Violence against Camp Counselor Nejireta is strictly prohibited.**

**3) Destruction of monitors and security cameras is strictly prohibited.**

**4) Campers may explore the campground as they see fit.**

**5) The only way to leave the campground is to m** -

Etsuko cut herself off with a sharp inhale. We couldn’t see her face, but we saw her raise her hand to cover her mouth. 

Chouka moved up before anyone could say anything. She put a hand on Etsuko’s shoulder and read the rule silently. We could see her grow tense immediately as she tore the paper down and held it in her hand, reading it again. She turned towards us, reading again and again, looking pale.

Eventually, Anna spoke up. 

Annalise Thomas: What does it say?

Chouka took a deep breath and read the rule aloud, not looking at us. 

Chouka Nishimura:  **5) The only way to leave the campground is to murder another camper.**

There was a brief moment of silence. The rule Chouka read was… Unbelievable. It was a joke. It had to be a joke. Something like that couldn’t be real. It was bizarre and terrifying. Nobody knew what to make of it. Eventually, through our silence, Habiki’s voice cut in. 

Habiki Kita: What the FUCK??

Like a snowball rolling down a hill, Habiki’s exclamation started a train of freakouts. Shouts erupted from nearly everyone, angry and scared by the rule Chouka had read, which unfortunately meant that their fury was aimed towards her. 

Izumi Akiyama: What the hell kind of rule is that???

Satomi Ikeda: You  _ must  _ be joking.

Youta Watanabe: This c-can’t be real. I-it can’t be. 

Kimiko Fukui: Murder?? That isn’t funny, Lady Chouka!

Akron Himura: What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull with that?

Chouka just stood there quietly, wincing slightly at all the misdirected anger, but taking it nonetheless. It seemed like it was never-ending, but after a few minutes, someone shouted over everyone. 

Noritaja Ueno: HEY! Everyone SHUT UP!

Everyone went quiet and looked to Noritaja.

Noritaja Ueno: Chouka wasn’t the one who made the rules, so don’t start yelling at her! Yell at Nejireta, if you’re gonna yell at anyone!

All our eyes turned back to Nejireta, who put a paw over her grin.

Nejireta: Oh no, don’t do that! You haven’t even finished reading the rules yet! Why don’t you go ahead?

Michi Hayashi: Chouka, do you still want to read? You don’t have to.

Chouka Nishimura: No, no it’s fine.

Chouka took a breath, needing a second to steady herself. And then she continued with the rules.

Chouka Nishimura:  **6) Nejireta will never directly participate in a murder.**

**7) A camper may kill a maximum of two people.**

**8) When one camper murders another, a trial will be held. Participation in this trial is mandatory for surviving campers/residents.**

**9) If the killer is identified during the class trial, they and they alone will be punished.**

**10) If the killer cannot be identified, or an incorrect camper/resident is identified, everyone besides the killer will be punished.**

**11) If the killer gets away with their crime, they and they alone may leave the campground/hotel.**

**12) Campers/Residents who break any of the rules will be punished violently.**

**13) Nejireta may add, change and remove rules and regulations as she sees fit.**

As Chouka finished reading the rules, we all fell to silence again. A chill passed over everyone. Nobody knew what to say. Each rule only served to confuse and scare us more. It didn’t make sense. It was ridiculous. And yet it was all too real.

Nejireta: Soooo…. Any questions? No? Well then, I’ll just be-

Kamaye Maki: I have a question.

Nejireta: Uuuugh, I was just about to leave. What is it?

Kamaye Maki: What’s the point of this? Why do something so… Over the top? Convoluted? What do you have to gain from something like this?

Nejireta: That’s like, three questions, and the answer to all is spoilers! Those are questions that will find their answers waaaaay later. Maybe. I dunno! We’ll see if any of you live that long!

With that last statement hanging in the air, Nejireta hopped off the gazebo and ran off. None of us even thought to follow her. The only thing any of us could do…

Was stare at each other.

It was ridiculous. Unbelievable even. But I could practically see suspicion, fear, and even… desperation cross everyone’s faces. Everyone’s faces, except…

Tamaki Oshiro: Well this is certainly a strange predicament we’ve found ourselves in, hm?

Even now, by some miracle, a relaxed smile was stuck firmly on Tamaki’s face. 

Tamaki Oshiro: The sun’s gonna set soon if I had to guess. Why don’t we all head over to our cabins and rest? We can all meet up at the picnic area tomorrow after we sleep on all this new information we have!

He…. Kinda freaked me out. He seemed very calm for everything that was happening. Happy, even. But he was right. We needed to rest. We wouldn’t get anywhere by standing and staring at each other, stewing in our emotions.

Noritaja Ueno: Right. Everyone, break. We’ll meet up first thing tomorrow.

Everyone started scattering, tension still hanging over each and every person as they moved back to their cabins. I walked over to where Etsuko still stood in the gazebo. Her mouth was still covered by one of her hands, but otherwise, her expression was unreadable.

Michi Hayashi: Hey. You ok?

Etsuko blinked like she only just realized I was there. She smiled quickly, too quickly for it to be real.

Etsuko Tachibana: I’m fine, ma’am. We should head back to our cabin and rest.

There was a moment where we both just stood there as I tried to figure out what I could possibly say. But the moment was brief, and Etsuko walked past me, gesturing for me to follow her back to our cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the prologue, I had it all pre-written before I started posting. I don't have anything before the chapter 1 trial written up yet, but there's also not gonna be 17 full images in every chapter. I will still be including images though!


	6. Chapter 1: Daily Life 1

I didn’t sleep well that night. Most of the night was spent just laying down with my eyes closed, thoughts racing through my mind, hoping I would eventually succumb to sleep. I was always an overthinker. A true journalist is meant to write down and spread the truth, and sometimes the truth is complicated. Sometimes the pursuit of the truth requires some overthinking. So that’s what I was trying to do. I tried to dig through every word I could remember Nejireta saying to find some loophole, some hint, some clue. But it always just came back to the rules she gave us, and those rules were clear as day.

I woke up to the sound of a bell, then a familiar cheery voice.

Nejireta: Goooooooood morning campers! It is now 9:00 am, which means it’s time to rise and shine! We hope you all settle in nicely and enjoy your time here at Kamp Kill! 

The monitor turned off with a click and I groaned. I somehow felt drowsy and restless all at once. I yawned, then sat up in my bed and looked over to Etsuko’s side of the cabin. I was surprised to find her already awake and dressed, tying her blanket cape around her shoulders and adjusting the goggles on her head.

Michi Hayashi: How long have you been up for?

She looked over to me with some surprise,

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh! Ms. Michi! Not terribly long. How did you sleep?

I stretched and got up.

Michi Hayashi: Not great. How about you?

Etsuko Tachibana: Pretty good, I guess.

She shrugged, then turned to me with a smile. 

Etsuko Hayashi: Hurry and get ready! We have to meet with everyone for breakfast, remember?

I was too tired to address the sudden subject change, so instead, I got ready quickly. By the time I was done, Etsuko was practically bouncing on her feet. She shot out of our cabin, and I quickly grabbed a notebook before following slowly behind her. Walking out, I saw most everyone else leaving their own cabins. We all headed in the same direction. 

As we got to the picnic area and settled, the first thing I noticed was that there was already food on one of the middle tables. People grabbed the food with some hesitance, but as people started and eating and not dying, I figured it was fine. 

I also noticed that people were immediately starting to group up. Noritaja, Chouka, and Akron were all sitting at a table, chatting cheerfully. Benjiro also seemed to be part of the conversation, but he was standing next to where Daiki and Reiki were eating together, which I found interesting. Habiki and Kimiko were chatting as well, Youta sitting with them. Anna and Satomi were sitting together quietly, and Tamaki, Kamaye, and Izumi were all by themselves. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Who do you wanna sit with?

Considering Tamaki creeped me out and… I didn’t know what to think about Izumi, there was really only one option. Though I’d probably pick him either way.

Michi Hayashi: Kamaye. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Nice! Kamaye’s cool.

We went over and sat next to Kamaye, who seemed to be reading a mystery novel. 

Appropriate, I guess. 

I noticed he seemed more closed off now. Tense and suspicious, like he initially was when we met, but perhaps more so. It was understandable, and I almost felt bad about bothering him. 

Etsuko didn’t seem to share my anxieties. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Hi Kamaye!

Kamaye Maki: ...Hi.

Etsuko Tachibana: How are you doing this morning?   
  


Kamaye Maki: As good as I can be, I suppose.

Etsuko Tachibana: Well that’s good!

Kamaye Maki: ...Is this a thing we’re doing?

Michi Hayashi: What?

Kamaye gestured around at the other gathered groups idly.

Kamaye Maki: Are we forming some sort of clique?

Michi Hayashi: Is… That a thing that you decide?

Kamaye Maki: I don’t know. Is it?

Etsuko Tachibana: Yes! We’re now a clique!

Kamaye Maki: Um… Alright, I guess.

He still seemed tense and wary, and also a bit awkward now. But instead of arguing he just went back to reading quietly.

After a while of everyone eating, Chouka cleared her throat and stood up. Everyone turned to face her.

Chouka Nishimura: Alright everyone. I know I didn’t… Invite everyone here, but I think it’s important that we talked about what happened yesterday and all the information we have.

Most of the group mumbled in agreement.

Chouka Nishimura: So, first off I guess, how’s everyone feeling this morning?

The group went quiet, and eventually, Izumi raised her hand. Chouka pointed to her and she dropped it.

Izumi Akiyama: Shitty.

A resounding chorus of “same”s and “mood”s went through everyone, and Chouka nodded.

Chouka Nishimura: Understandable. Yesterday ended kinda… Stressfully. So I wanted to ask where everyone thinks we should go from here.

Nobody else was able to get a word in until Noritaja stood on a table.

Noritaja Ueno: I think we should just keep going like normal.

Habiki Kita: How the fuck do you expect us to do that?

Side conversations that were about to start stopped immediately as Tamaki raised a hand.

Tamaki Oshiro: Let him finish.

Noritaja Ueno: Thanks, Tamaki. Like I said, we should just keep going as we would’ve if all that didn’t happen. This camp is supposed to end in three weeks. No matter how much that dumb asshole monkey tells us to kill, someone’s gonna come for us in three weeks. Nobody can stop that.

No arguments popped up, and Noritaja seemed encouraged.

Noritaja Ueno: So why not just keep going, huh? Nobody’s gonna  _ force us _ to kill each other. That’s just garbage.

Tamaki Oshiro: How do you know that?

Tamaki’s question surprised me, though it was a question I had as well. I thought he was supporting Noritaja. Maybe not? I’d have to investigate that guy.

Noritaja Ueno: What do you mean?

Satomi Ikeda: They may threaten us in any number of ways. Personally, I doubt anyone who would come up with rules like that wouldn’t at least try to get something to happen.

Kamaye Maki: Not to mention the paranoia of betrayal potentially pushing people to be more vulnerable to outside influence.

Noritaja frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. This time nobody stopped side conversations from happening. I looked at Kamaye.

Michi Hayashi: That’s one… Dark thought, Kamaye.

Kamaye Maki: It’s a realistic thought. Stress and paranoia can have serious effects on people. People can do terrible things when pushed to the limit.

Before I could respond, Noritaja spoke up again. He looked more serious now.

Noritaja Ueno: That dumbass monkey can try to get us to kill all it wants. But it’s up to us if we give into that. Pressure or not, killing someone is a decision that you make, and there’s no excuse for making a decision like that. 

Nobody had any argument. Or at least the few who opened their mouths to speak afterwards-Kamaye included-were quickly shut up by a sharp glare from Noritaja. After a few seconds of silence, the sprinter gave a curt nod.

Noritaja Ueno: Great. Back to you, Chouka.

He sat back down, leaving everyone to look back at Chouka. She looked somewhere between happy and uncomfortable. It was understandable. The energy was kinda weird now.

Chouka Nishimura: Alright. So we got a… plan? I guess? Positive thoughts, everyone. I know this situation is… Bad. And weird. But we’ll get through it!

And that was that. Everyone went to start finishing up their food or talking to each other. Eventually, people started heading off to do their own thing. And after a while, all that was left was Etsuko, Kamaye and I. 

Michi Hayashi: Hey, do you guys mind if I go to talk to some people? 

Kamaye Maki: Do what you want.

Etsuko Tachibana: I don’t mind! Go make friends! I’m gonna stay here and hang out with Kamaye!

Kamaye glanced away from his book, which he was already almost done with, to look at Etsuko. 

Kamaye Maki: Are you sure you don’t also want to make friends?

Etsuko Tachibana: I’m sure! Tell me about the book you're reading. I’m a fan of mystery stuff, too!

I left those two to their conversation, looking through the notes I’d taken during breakfast. I’d taken quite a few on several of my classmates, each of them having a few pages reserved for those notes for the future. 

**Kamaye: Closed off. Wary. Nihilistic. Speed reader. We’re in a clique I guess.**

**Chouka: Taking initiative. Leader? Positive. With sporty people(Noritaja, Akron, Benjiro?)**

**Tamaki: Always smiling. Positive. Stirring the pot? Groupless.**

**Noritaja: Outspoken. Strong morals. Sporty(Akron, Chouka, Benjiro?)**

**Benjiro: Sporty(Akron, Chouka, Noritaja). Yamamotos? Didn’t take for a social type.**

I also had a few notes about what groups everyone was hanging out in, as well as a few things I’d noted about everyone yesterday. I figured any of these people would be good to talk to. Hang out with? Well really, I’d admit that I was mostly just curious. I really wasn’t great at talking to people normally, and I’ve been accused of interrogating people instead of having normal conversations. But in my defense, I didn’t know any of these people. I was a journalist, a seeker of truth. And my classmates were a mystery to me right now. Investigation was necessary.

I had a few priorities, but I honestly didn’t really have a main person I wanted to talk to. So I figured I’d just walk around until finding some people.

It honestly didn’t take all that long. I ended up near the cabins and immediately saw Kimiko trying to hide behind the bathrooms. Easily figuring out what that meant, I followed her eyes and-wow who would’ve guessed it’s Tamaki. He was talking to Chouka, a combination I found a bit strange. This was as good a time as any to talk to these two though.

I walked right past Kimiko to approach them, ignoring the little squeak she made when she noticed me. When the two noticed me, Chouka smiled and gave me a wave, and Tamaki’s usual smile just grew bigger.

Chouka Nishimura: Hey, Michi! What’s up?

Michi Hayashi: Hey guys. Yknow that-

Tamaki Oshiro: We know. Let her be.

Michi Hayashi: Ok, I guess… What’re you two doing?

Tamaki Oshiro: We’re just talking. Chouka simply wanted to know how I was holding up.

Ah, alright. That lined up with what I knew about Chouka so far.

Michi Hayashi: And how are you?

Tamaki Oshiro: I’m doing wonderful, thank you for asking. You both are very considerate.

Chouka’s attention was back on Tamaki and she nodded, though I noticed she didn’t quite seem convinced. I had to resist the urge to write in my notebook. I found that didn’t always go over well. I’d write things down afterward.

Chouka Nishimura: Are you sure, Tamaki? I mean, this is kinda a weird situation. It’s ok if you’re… Not.

Tamaki Oshiro: I understand your concerns, Chouka, but trust me, I’m fantastic.

Though Chouka still didn’t seem sure, I was inclined to believe him for some reason. Chouka looked like she was going to say something else, but Tamaki looked to me.

Tamaki Oshiro: What about you, Michi. How are you doing?

Michi Hayashi: Not… Terrible I guess. Not great though.

Tamaki’s attention went to my notebook.

Tamaki Oshiro: Does writing things down help?

Michi Hayashi: Um… Yeah.

Tamaki Oshiro: Then don’t let us stop you! Do what you like!

I usually felt weird talking about myself, but I nodded. It definitely didn’t help my discomfort that Tamaki was just looking at me with a wide grin now, and I released a breath when Chouka spoke.

Chouka Nishimura: So do you need help with anything, Michi?

Michi Hayashi: Um, not really. I was just wondering where everyone is?

Chouka Nishimura: I mean… They all kinda went around everywhere.

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, but I figured you’d be hanging out with Benjiro or Noritaja or Akron.

Chouka Nishimura: Oh! Well, Noritaja and Akron were gonna go along the electric fence to see if there were any openings.

Tamaki Oshiro: After all Noritaja’s talk of treating the situation normally?

Chouka Nishimura: Well it doesn’t hurt anybody to know our surroundings, does it?

With the previous permission, I was writing things furiously in my notebook now.

Michi Hayashi: What about Benjiro?

Chouka Nishimura: As far as I know, he’s hanging out with Daiki and Reiki.

Michi Hayashi: That seems like a weird combination. Do you know how that happened?

Chouka Nishimura: Well, Benjiro and Daiki are roommates, and Benjiro insists that Daiki needs protection. 

Michi Hayashi: Do you think maybe working helps him stay calm?

Chouka Nishimura: I dunno. That’s probably part of it.

Chouka smiled and leaned forward like she was gonna tell a secret. I leaned closer with my interest.

Chouka Nishimura: I mostly think he’s trying to find an excuse to spend time with Daiki. Don’t tell anyone I said it, though.

My mouth made an o shape and Chouka leaned back again with a laugh. 

We spent some more time talking after that. Though I realized quickly that I was just trying to interview them both, it wasn’t too bad. Chouka was relatively cooperative.

Michi Hayashi: So your parents are both pilots too, right Chouka?

Chouka Nishimura: Yup. Ex-airforce, more specifically.

Michi Hayashi: Oh really? And you want to join the airforce as well?

Chouka Nishimura: Yup! It’s pretty much been my plan for years.

Michi Hayashi: Wow. What about you, Tamaki?

Tamaki Oshiro: My parents? Nothing special, really. Neither were tailors if that’s what you’re asking. What about you, Michi?

Michi Hayashi: Oh, um. My parents aren’t together and they aren’t journalists. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh really? How’d you get into journalism, then?

Michi Hayashi: Oh, er, well. My middle school had a newspaper that I wrote for. And then I started writing fake articles for events in my town. And then I started submitting them to actual newspapers and things just sorta. Escalated.

Tamaki Oshiro: Ah! That’s very interesting!

Tamaki was less cooperative, seeming more interested in asking questions than answering them. At a point, I spent nearly an hour just prodding, trying to learn anything about him that I could. But his answers were all vague and he seemed to have endless counters. The only thing I succeeded in doing was making Chouka uncomfortable.

Eventually, I got tired of it, and I decided to just leave the two to their conversation. Though it was a pretty sudden end to the conversation, I didn't really know how to delicately end things. So I just waved goodbye during the next lull in conversation and headed to my cabin.


	7. Chapter 1: Daily Life 2

As soon as I got to my cabin, I wrote a bunch more in my notes.

**Chouka: Military family. Following parents’ footsteps. Compassionate. Concerned about others. Favorite color’s blue(duh). History fan. Anna’s roommate.**

**Tamaki: Parents “were”? Dead? Gone? Favorite color is all of them?? Asks a lot of questions.**

**Benjiro: Daiki’s roommate. Likes working. Fond of Daiki? Bad at socializing maybe(same).**

When I was done with that, I turned to a back page and started drawing the layout. That…. Took a while. I was not an artist. I tried very hard to get it as accurate as possible based just on memory. Without a ruler, I used another notebook to get my lines straight. I used up three pages front and back trying to get it right, and halfway through the fourth, I heard the door open.

Etsuko Tachibana: Ms. Michi! What are you doing?

Michi Hayashi: Um… Map… Mapping.

Etsuko Tachibana: It’s noon!

Michi Hayashi: Alriiiight…?

Etsuko Tachibana: Which means it’s lunchtime!

Michi Hayashi: Oh right. Food exists.

Etsuko immediately grabbed my arm and led me out the door.

Etsuko Tachibana: You gotta eat, Ms. Michi! You can’t spend all afternoon mapping!

Michi Hayashi: I mean, physically I totally could. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Michi!

Michi Hayashi; Alright, alright. 

When Etsuko and I got to the picnic area, we saw Chouka, Noritaja, Benjiro, and Daiki all sitting together at one picnic table, while Tamaki was sitting at another with Kimiko. Just like breakfast, the table in the middle was covered with food, though it was different now. As we approached, Daiki saw us and waved. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Hi Michi! Hi again Etsuko!

Etsuko Tachibana: Hiya!

Michi Hayashi: Hello. Um… Where is everyone? And where did the food come from?

Etsuko Tachibana: Well, Actually when me and Kamaye were here, that um… that monkey showed up again. A lot of them, actually.

Noritaja Ueno: There’s multiple?

Etsuko Tachibana: Yeah. Um… Kamaye said that since Nejireta is probably a robot or something that the extras are probably more like spares.

Tamaki Oshiro: In case something happens to her main one. 

Tamaki’s agreement surprised me a bit, and he waved a bit when I looked over at him.

Benjiro Sasaki: That’s… concerning. 

I looked back to Benjiro, who was frowning in concern. Daiki placed a hand on his arm, and I swore for a moment I saw Benjiro’s cheeks redden before he put his hand over his mouth and covered it. He specifically looked away from Chouka, who I could see grinning at him. Daiki didn’t notice, focused on Etsuko and I. 

Daiki Yamamoto: As for everyone, Reiki came here with me and then he and Kamaye went to their cabin so Reiki could show Kamaye a book or something. They got some food, too.

Noritaja Ueno: The fence around the camp is pretty big, and Akron was pretty tired after we ran around it. So she grabbed some food and went to her cabin to crash. 

Kimiko spoke up. 

Kimiko Fukui: I know Habiki, Youta and I have been hanging out by the lake pretty much all day. Habiki and Youta came with me to get food and the two of them went back there, probably!

Chouka Nishimura: Anna and Izumi have pretty much been doing their own stuff all day, but I reminded them to get food earlier before coming here. 

Tamaki Oshiro: As far as I’m aware, Satomi has been at the counselor's lodge all day messing with the door. I don’t believe she’s come by. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Well maybe I should go get her! She can’t do anything if she doesn’t eat, yknow?

Tamaki waved a hand dismissively as Etsuko huffed a bit. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh, but she’ll be upset if she’s bothered, I’m certain. Perhaps some kind soul can simply bring food to her. 

Kimiko Fukui: I can!!

Kimiko spoke and stood up before anyone else could even process. Tamaki smiled at her as she quickly moved around and started shoving food on a plate. 

Tamaki Oshiro: That is very sweet of you, Kimiko. 

Tamaki waved as Kimiko shuffled off with the plate in her hands, and I sighed a bit at how desperate a thing like love could make a person.

A second of relatively awkward silence passed before Chouka said very suddenly;

Chouka Nishimura: Hey, Benjiro. Wanna arm wrestle?

Benjiro Sasaki: I… What?

Chouka Nishimura: Do you. Wanna arm wrestle?

Benjiro looked surprised. Daiki and Noritaja looked incredibly excited, and Etsuko quickly moved closer to show off her own excitement. Tamaki stood and moved a bit closer as well.

Benjiro Sasaki: I mean… I guess.

He mumbled something under his breath, and Daiki burst out laughing.

Michi Hayashi: Wait, what did he say?

Daiki Yamamoto: He said-pfttt! He said, “it’s your funeral!”

Benjiro’s small smile seemed almost as wide as Chouka’s grin, and she put her elbow on the table. They clapped their hands together, and Chouka looked at me.

Chouka Nishimura: Tell us when to start.

Michi Hayashi: Oh! Um… Readyy….. Go!

It started a bit anticlimactically as pretty much nothing seemed to happen. A tense minute passed until Benjiro slapped Chouka’s arm on the table. Chouka looked utterly baffled, and Etsuko and Daiki both cheered loudly. Chouka had to shake out her arm, and she seemed tired, but Benjiro hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

Chouka Nishimura: Jesus, you’re really strong, huh? I thought for sure that’d last longer.

Michi Hayashi: I mean. A minute seems pretty long.

Benjiro Sasaki: Yeah, that was pretty good.

Tamaki Oshiro: For a pilot against a professional security guard, that does seem rather impressive.

Daiki Yamamoto: Who’s next!!

Benjiro Sasaki: Um-

Noritaja Ueno: I call dibs!

Noritaja, who was clearly in a much better mood than this morning, practically pushed Chouka out of the way to stand in front of Benjiro. Tamaki stood now and moved over, standing nearby to watch. Chouka got up too and moved around Benjiro. 

Chouka Nishimura: Are you sure? He’s pretty strong. And if I couldn’t beat him.

Chouka gestured to Noritaja with a bit of a laugh, and Noritaja rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Noritaja Ueno: Come ooooon, it’ll be great. I can at least go as long as Chouka.

Benjiro Sasaki: Maybe if I let you use both hands. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Is that trash talk, Mr. Sasaki?

Benjiro Sasaki: Of course not.

Though he said it, the smile on his face was undeniable, and Daiki laughed a bit.

Etsuko Tachibana: Come on! I call next after Noritaja!!

Noritaja put his elbow on the table and grabbed Benjiro’s hand.

Michi Hayashi: Alright. Readyyyy…… Go!

This time it was clear Benjiro wasn’t trying at all, but even so, Noritaja ended up using both hands within seconds to try and get Benjiro’s arm on the table. But Benjiro didn’t budge. He looked to Daiki casually, who snickered a bit.

Benjiro Sasaki: Hello, Daiki.

Daiki Yamamoto: Pfft… Hey, Benjiro!

Benjiro Sasaki: What are you doing?

Daiki Yamamoto: Talking to you! What are  _ you  _ doing?

Benjiro Sasaki: Winning.

In one deft movement, Benjiro slammed Noritaja’s arm hard on the table.

Chouka Nishimura: WOO!!!

Noritaja Ueno: YO, SHIT!

Noritaja took his arm back, rubbing it with one hand.

Noritaja Ueno: You are totally brutal, my man.

Benjiro was silent, but he smiled.

Etsuko Tachibana: I call next, I call next!

Etsuko went next and almost won simply by catching Benjiro by surprise. Anna came by in the middle of it, grabbing some food and sitting nearby to watch. Benjiro and Etsuko's match lasted nearly as long as Benjiro and Chouka’s and ended with some more loud cheers from Daiki, Chouka, and Noritaja. Daiki then tried to convince me to do it, and I don’t know how he managed to convince me, but I lost immediately. Kimiko came back not long after and practically begged Tamaki to do it. I think Benjiro made a show of it so Kimiko wouldn’t be too disappointed, but his loss inevitably came as well. 

That ended up being a lot of the day, Daiki using his gift for persuasion to convince anybody who came by to lose terribly to Benjiro. And when people stopped coming by, Daiki went and got them until nearly everyone was there. The only one who didn’t come was Habiki, who Youta and Daiki said was perfectly content with hanging out in his cabin by himself. 

Chouka and Etsuko still held the longest records for it, besides Tamaki and Daiki(though it was obvious Benjiro was going easy on him the first time. When Daiki told him not to hold back, he lost as terribly as everyone else).

Noritaja started challenging people himself once everyone’s arms were thoroughly wrecked by Benjiro. Everyone besides me, Anna, Kimiko, Youta, and Kamaye participated(Benjiro nearly broke his arm, which he felt terrible about and Kamaye was a bit embarrassed by, considering not even Kimiko got hurt that bad). Chouka, Etsuko, and Akron were the only ones who beat Noritaja, though he had some troubles with Satomi and Tamaki, to everyone’s surprise.

It was fun. Not really my thing, but Kamaye and I were content to just stand together and watch. It was casual, besides the incredibly enthusiastic hype-men that were Daiki, Chouka, and Etsuko. Even with those three, everyone was relaxed. It was easy to forget where we were. What happened the previous day. At that moment it was just a bunch of classmates, friends even, just hanging out at a summer camp together. 

Eventually, it broke up, but not really. For the most part, everyone stayed in the picnic area and talked amongst themselves. It stopped when several Nejiretas came and put food on one of the tables. From there people seemed to notice how long they were out there, grabbed themselves food and went off to do their own things again. I found myself heading back to my cabin, leaving Etsuko and Kamaye again to talk to each other. 

I got to the cabin, changed into pajamas, and immediately sat at my desk and started writing. I wrote mostly my observations on everyone’s physical strength, as well as a few other things. 

Daiki’s uncanny persuasive skills that somehow got Youta, Kimiko  _ and  _ Kamaye to arm wrestle Benjiro, which I’m positive would be impossible for anyone else to manage. Kimiko’s absolute adoration for Tamaki, how stupid it could make her. How Satomi spent nearly the whole day trying to get into the counselors' lodge, a pursuit she regretfully admitted to making no progress on. How Habiki was the only one not there and was barely seen by anyone but Youta and Kimiko the whole day. 

I found myself making other notes too. Notes about how some strength was  _ concerning,  _ some talent was  _ dangerous,  _ some level of intelligence was  _ cause for caution.  _ I crossed out each of these observations but found it still nagging at me. 

I didn’t realize how long I spent just staring at my notebook until Etsuko came in, once again making me conscious of the passage of time. 

Etsuko Tachibana: You going to bed early tonight?

Michi Hayashi: Probably.

Etsuko Tachibana: You have a couple hours, Ms. Michi. 

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, I know. Early to bed, early to wake though, right?

Etsuko Tachibana: Is that how that one goes? I normally do later to bed and early to wake!

Michi Hayashi: Oh. Well… Maybe you can try my way. It makes a bit more sense.

Etsuko Tachibana: I guess! I’ll try it out, Ms. Michi!

Etsuko started changing into pajamas too, and I went back to staring at my notebook. Particularly, one section in which I’d written nothing of potential danger. Etsuko’s. Though I crossed everything out, even Kamaye had some stuff written in his. Though he was clearly the weakest here physically, he and Satomi seemed to be rivaled for intelligence, which could be a risk. But Etsuko…

She was clearly physically capable. Besides being strong enough to give Benjiro some level of challenge, she had to be relatively smart to be able to accomplish what the news says she has. But… Her talent was being a hero. She was friendly. She was sweet. She wanted to help people. But did that mean anything? I hadn’t considered kindness with anyone else. Why was this one giving me a challenge?

Etsuko Tachibana: Goodnight, Ms. Michi!

I looked over to see Etsuko tucking herself into bed with her blanket cape. Her goggles and gloves were laid neatly on her dresser, and she smiled at me before turning to face the wall. 

I stared back at my notebook and sighed. After a few moments, I closed it. 

Michi Hayashi: Goodnight, Etsuko.

I got up, went to bed, and slowly fell asleep.

———

_ Welcome, one and all to Late Night Nejireta! It’s lovely to have you folks here for the first-ever episode of the series! _

_ The first is always the most difficult, isn’t it? Nobody knows what’s going on! Nearly all the cast and crew are new to showbiz! _

_ What’s worse, you, our wonderful audience, have barely had a chance to know everyone yet! What a shame it will be when someone gets cut from the program. But will it really be a shame? Like we said, you hardly know anyone!  _

_ What strange feelings come from losing a friend you just met... It’s almost like a show getting shut down before the first episode even comes out! _

_ Don’t worry though! We promise that Late Night Nejireta isn’t gonna get canceled after the pilot! Even if most of the actors are just starting out… _

_ That’s what you have an experienced host like us for! :) _

———

The morning announcement got me up that morning, and I saw Etsuko already getting ready. She smiled when she saw me awake.

Etsuko Tachibana: Good morning, Ms. Michi! Sleep well?

Michi Hayashi: Yeah. You?

Etsuko Tachibana: Very good! Yesterday was a good day!

Michi Hayashi: Let’s hope today’s just as good, then.

I got dressed, and as Etsuko and I walked out of our cabin, that hope shattered.

The first thing I saw was Izumi throwing up off her porch.

The hypnotist was pale and shaking, staring at something near the boys' cabins that I couldn’t see from my position. Near that area was Chouka, who upon seeing Izumi, immediately rushed to her. The pilot put a hand on Izumi’s back, carefully facing her away from whatever was bad enough to make her sick. Chouka looked around and made eye contact with me. I noticed she was tense, her face serious. She barked out her orders, sharp and demanding as a drill sergeant.

Chouka Nishimura: Michi, Etsuko! I’m taking Izumi to the bathroom. Etusko, go around and make sure everyone’s up and ready to move. Michi, keep an eye on the body.

Michi Hayashi: I- what?  _ Body? _ _  
  
_

Chouka’s expression was grim, and she nodded once. She put an arm around Izumi’s shoulders and led her down and away, walking past us.

I looked over at Etsuko, but she was already off, face a bit pale as she started knocking on cabin doors.

I moved quickly, going around the fence to the side where the boys' cabins were. When I saw it, I froze. It was a bloody sight, and I felt myself start to shake as I covered my mouth with my hands. It seemed impossible. Impossible for someone who had so much energy and enthusiasm yesterday to be so quickly drained of it. Impossible for one of the stronger forces in our group to be gone just like that. But it was even more impossible to deny what was right in front of my eyes.

Dead on the ground, laying in a pool of his own blood…

Was Noritaja Ueno, the Ultimate Sprinter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get an F in the chat for Sonic.
> 
> First Blood came pretty fast this time, huh? Not even a motive came before. The investigation might take a while, but I'll be working on it! I wouldn't want to make you wait too long! The investigation itself might not be super long either, so don't worry!
> 
> As a side note, Late Night Nejireta is this story's Monokuma Theater! There will be one every chapter.


	8. Chapter 1: Deadly Life 1

The sound of a bell rang through my ears, and I heard that monkey’s terrible voice.

Nejireta: Ohohohoho! That was fast! A body has just been discovered! Everyone, please gather outside the cabins to begin your very first investigation!

Before I could wonder what that was, people started showing up.

Anna, Satomi, and Akron came first. Etsuko was getting them up anyways, and I took Satomi and Akron for the early rising type. Of them, Anna looked pretty drowsy, but that quickly was replaced by tension when she saw the body. 

Annalise Thomas: Oh my god. 

Akron immediately jerked forward, expression furious, but Satomi grabbed her arm. 

Satomi Ikeda: Don't touch it. 

Akron Himura: I’m sorry,  _ it? _

Satomi Ikeda: Him! I meant him, ok!

Akron Himura: Why the hell not? 

Satomi Ikeda: You’re going to disturb the crime scene. 

Akron Himura: He’s my friend!

Satomi Ikeda: He was. And now he’s dead. And you’re not going to help anybody by being stubborn and stupid!

Their argument was interrupted first when Kimiko came out and moved over, immediately screeching at the sight. Daiki, Reiki, and Kamaye all came out next, Reiki immediately going over to hug Daiki, and Kamaye making a circle around the body to walk over to me. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Oh my god oh my god oh my god…

Daiki’s voice was quiet for maybe the first time since I met him, and Reiki’s sounded loud comparatively. 

Reiki Yamamoto: Shh… It’s ok, it’s ok…

Kamaye Maki: You found it, Michi?

Michi Hayashi: Oh. Um… Chouka and Izumi did, I-I think.

Kamaye Maki: Hm. Good to know. 

Next was Tamaki, who even upon seeing the body didn’t stop smiling. Instead, his eyebrows furrowed a bit. It made him look more confused than upset, but it was the most change in expression I’d seen from him. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh my. That’s… Unfortunate. 

Kimiko Fukui: S-Sir Tamaki! I-isn’t it terrible? You m-must be so sad. He was y-your roommate, after all.

Kamaye and I glanced at each other hearing that, and I knew we both were thinking the same thing.

That thought was interrupted, however, when Habiki and Youta came out. Youta immediately froze to the spot, eyes widening and breath becoming quicker. Habiki moved past him, going just down the steps of his porch to look at the body. He and Youta’s cabin was closest to the girls, so he was still a distance away.

Etsuko went back up to Kamaye and I, expression grim and sad. Kamaye seemed to hesitate, then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Satomi Ikeda: Is this everybody?

I looked around, then frowned a bit.

Michi Hayashi: Izumi got sick, and Chouka went with her to the bathroom, so they’re accounted for. Where’s Benjiro?

I looked to Daiki, who was still shaking in Reiki’s embrace.

Daiki Yamamoto: U-um… H-he got up early, I-I think.

Kamaye tensed a bit next to me, and I frowned. This time, I felt the suspicion run through everyone.

Almost as if on cue, we heard some huffing, and saw Benjiro running up to the group. He stopped very suddenly upon seeing the body, and he tensed as he looked at it.

Benjiro Sasaki: ...Oh.

Habiki Kita: Where the hell have  _ you _ been?

Benjiro looked over to Habiki. Surprised, maybe? I realized now just how difficult it was to tell what Benjiro was thinking or feeling. His sunglasses made it impossible to see his eyes.

Benjiro Sasaki: I woke up early and went out to the camp entrance to see if anything could be done about the fence.

I remembered that this is something I should write down, but realized quickly that I left my notebook in my cabin. Kamaye must’ve noticed my face and twitching fingers, because he reached into his book bag and silently took out a green spiral notebook. I took it silently, gratefully, then turned to the first page and frantically started writing stuff down.

Michi Hayashi: When did you wake up and head out, Benjiro?

Benjiro Sasaki: 7:30. 

Kamaye Maki: Were you at the entrance the whole time?

Benjiro Sasaki: Yes. I had hoped I could either disable it or overcome it, but the shock was much stronger than I hoped it’d be. I passed out. I tried to disable it for some time before but I’m not sure how long exactly. 

Kamaye Maki: Hm. Alright.

Michi Hayashi: Jesus, ok. 

Kamaye looked at my notes over my shoulder, but everyone’s eyes were drawn to Kimiko as she suddenly yelped and jumped, running over to Tamaki.

Standing in front of Kimiko and Izumi’s cabin was none other than Nejireta.

Nejireta: Oho? Aren’t we missing a couple? Besides the dead guy, that is... Oh well! You’ll just have to explain everything to them!

Akron Himura: Explain what?

Nejireta: The investigation and trial of course! I’m a monkey, not a monster! I won’t let people with no experience try and stumble through without at least a little guidance!

Annalise Thomas: What kind of guidance?

Nejireta: Well first of all…

She reached behind her with the hand that wasn’t holding her microphone(I was beginning to think the microphone was just attached to her hand) and pulled out a file.

Daiki Yamamoto: W-what’s that?

Nejireta: It’s this fun little thing we in the biz call the Nejireta File! It has all the information you amatures wouldn’t otherwise be able to get!

Everyone hesitated to approach her as she held it out, until eventually Satomi went up and grabbed it.

Kamaye Maki: How do we know the information in it is correct?

Nejireta: I dunno! Believe it or don’t, it’s nothing to me! You get this and a bit of time, and then the trial will commence! Any questions?

Tamaki Oshiro: How much time?

Nejireta: However much I decide! 

Etsuko Tachibana: Why… Why are you doing this?

Nejireta: Hm?

Etsuko Tachibana: Why are you doing this to us? We haven’t done anything wrong!

Nejireta: That’s what you think!

Etsuko Tachibana: W-what?

Nejireta: The question was asked before, remember? The answer is the same! That’s for me to know and you to find out! Got it? Anyways-

Satomi Ikeda: One more question.

Nejireta: UUGH. What?

Satomi Ikeda: How can we be sure that you didn’t kill him?

Nejireta: Why would I?

Satomi Ikeda: I’d think it’d be to your advantage to start up your little game, wouldn’t it? Just one murder is going to keep up our paranoia, which is more likely to lead to the games continuation.

Annalise Thomas: Doesn’t it say in the rules that she can’t interfere in a murder?

Satomi Ikeda: Sure. But we can’t expect her to follow those rules.

Nejireta: UGH. JEEEEZ. You people. I’ll say this once. If Nejireta kills someone, I will say so. Otherwise I’d just kill you all myself right now. Got it?

Satomi Ikeda: Hm. Yes, that will suffice.

Nejireta: Alright! Good! We’re off, then! Seeya laaaaterrr~

Nejireta ran off, and Kamaye and I were the first to approach Satomi to read the Nejireta File. 

**The victim is Noritaja Ueno, the Ultimate Sprinter. The time of death was 8:00am.**

**The body was found outside the boys cabins at 9:00am.**

**The cause of death was at least 20 stabs to the chest and stomach. He also has scrapes on his hands and knees. No other internal or external injuries.**

My mouth was agape, and Satomi read it aloud for everyone to hear. The first person to scream the obvious was Habiki.

Habiki Kita: AT LEAST 20 GOD DAMN TIMES?!

Kamaye Maki: Stop screeching. 

Habiki Kita:  _ Excuse me?  _ Don’t you dare start that, smartass! 

Annalise Thomas: Please don’t freak out.

Habiki Kita: This is the perfect time to freak out! Noritaja was murdered for fucks sake!

Habiki and Kamaye glared daggers at each other even as Habiki responded to Anna. Behind Habiki, Youta looked moments away from passing out as he hyperventilated. 

Youta Watanabe: T-twenty…

Daiki Yamamoto: Someone here… Did… Someone really do that?

Nobody knew how to answer that. It seemed hard to believe. It was so gruesome and terrible. Over the top, even. Noritaja potentially could’ve died after only a few stabs. Maybe he could’ve even bled to death from one in the time it took for the culprit to do all that. So…

Satomi Ikeda: Why would the culprit do so much? It’s not the most pressing question, but it’s something to keep in mind as you all investigate.

Habiki Kita: I’m not doing it. 

Michi Hayashi: Wait, what? Why?

Kamaye and Habiki hadn’t looked away from each other once. Even now, they kept on glaring. 

Kamaye Maki: Kita, you realize your own life is on the line here? You really think you can just not help? 

Habiki Kita: I’m not some kind of detective! Besides, I’m not just gonna be wandering the hell around when one of you assholes killed someone. I’m not risking myself for anything. 

Michi Hayashi: But you’re risking yourself by not investigating, aren’t you?

Habiki just huffed and rolled his eyes. He was the first to break away from the apparent staring contest he and Kamaye were having. 

Habiki Kita: ...Whatever. Come on, Youta.

Habiki turned and walked back into his cabin at a brisk and angry pace. Youta stayed frozen to the spot for a moment, but the pressure of everyone’s stares must’ve scared him off after Habiki. 

Akron was the first to break the tension. She crossed her arms and huffed a bit. 

Akron Himura: He’s so damn stubborn. 

Reiki Yamamoto: Well… At least we know where they’re gonna be.

Michi Hayashi: Uhh… Anyways. Shouldn’t someone stay to guard the crime scene?

Benjiro Sasaki: I'll do it.

Kimiko Fukui: U-um… Are you sure you should?

Daiki Yamamoto: Why… Why wouldn’t he?

Annalise Thomas: He’s a primary suspect. 

Satomi Ikeda: Everyone’s a suspect. I don’t think it’ll make a difference. Besides, I doubt the culprit would be so stupid as to make a move now. 

Kamaye Maki: It’s a reasonable concern, though.

Benjiro Sasaki: I mean… I guess… If it makes people more comfortable I could…  _ Not  _ guard the scene.

Though it was as difficult as ever to see how Benjiro was feeling based on his expression, he sounded pained conceding the guard duty. It made sense since guarding stuff was kinda… His job. All reports on him tended to describe him as a workaholic. Still, it was something to take note of. And so I did. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Um… Since we need to be careful, would it be a good idea for everyone to investigate with a partner?

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, that’s actually a good idea, Etsuko!

Kamaye Maki: There is an odd number of people, though, so there should be one group of th-

Etsuko Tachibana: Me, Kamaye, and Michi!

Kamaye Maki: Oh.

Michi Hayashi: Ok.

Reiki Yamamoto: Um… Daiki and I can stay here. I can’t do an autopsy… That’s not part of my job, but… I’ve seen a lot of bodies. I m-might be able to… Identify something or… Something.

Satomi Ikeda: Well, even if nothing turns up, it can’t hurt. Everyone, once you get a partner, feel free to investigate.

I watched everyone separate. Along with Habiki and Youta in their cabin, Chouka with the sick Izumi, and Daiki and Reiki staying at the crime scene, I wrote each pair down. Satomi and Anna, Tamaki and Kimiko, and Benjiro and Akron.

As I looked up, I realized that lots of people already left. Ah. Alright. Time to investigate.

Kamaye had immediately gone over to Reiki, who was kneeling next to Noritaja’s body, dress skirt getting covered in blood. 

Kamaye Maki: What’s it look like?

Reiki Yamamoto: Well. The Nejireta File seems to be right… I think… The stab wounds were so concentrated in some areas it made um… A crevice.

Michi Hayashi: Is there any way to tell what weapon was used?

Reiki Yamamoto: Um… Again, I’m a mortician, not a coroner. I can’t do autopsies or… Anything like that. I have seen lots of injuries though, so um…

We watched with some… Disgust? Admiration? Concern? When Reiki just straight up reached his hand into the wound. I did realize that he was wearing plastic gloves. So at least there was that.

Reiki Yamamoto: It’s a bit weird. There’s some um… pieces that are sort of… Cut weird? And some of the wounds seem really big. I just. I can’t really tell. It’s nothing I’ve really seen, in any case.

Etsuko Tachibana: That’s ok! Are there any things that we can eliminate?

Reiki Yamamoto: I’m… Not sure. It’s probably not a knife, unless the killer did something really weird with it. 

Michi Hayashi: So you’d say an unconventional weapon?

Kamaye Maki: It’s worth looking into, at least.

Etsuko Tachibana: It seems like most everything that could be a weapon is in the tackle shop, right?

Michi Hayashi: I think so? I didn’t really look, honestly.

Kamaye Maki: Again, it’s worth looking, at the very least.

Before we could do much else, Etsuko walked over to Daiki, who was standing on his porch still and looking at the crime scene a bit distantly. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Daiki? How are you doing?

Daiki Yamamoto: Hm? Oh. Good. Sorry.

His voice was at what could be considered a normal volume. It was honestly a bit disconcerting.

Michi Hayashi: I’m sure you can switch guard duty with someone else if you don’t want to be near the body. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Oh, no, no. It’s fine. I feel better being where Reiki is at times like this. 

Michi Hayashi: Oh… Ok.

Kamaye Maki: If you say so. Let’s go. We don’t know how much time we’re gonna have. There’s no time to waste.

Etsuko Tachibana: So we’re going to the tackle shop, right?

Kamaye Maki: Right.

Michi Hayashi: Let’s go, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed posting, but here’s the start of our Deadly Life! For this and future investigations will be few or no images. However, that means that sections will be a bit longer than normal.


	9. Chapter 1: Deadly Life 2

Kamaye, Etsuko, and I began to head to the tackle shop together. Before that, though, we decided to drop by the bathroom to check on Izumi and Chouka. Etsuko was worried about Izumi, while it seemed Kamaye and I were a bit more interested in their account of the body discovery since they were reportedly the first to find it. I wondered briefly if I was just insensitive, but lack of personal bias and emotion is often necessary to reach the truth.

Chouka waved with a hesitant smile as we approached. She stood in front of the bathroom door with her arms crossed like a guard, and though her expression was relatively relaxed, I could see her tension in every muscle. 

Etsuko Tachibana: How’s Izumi?

Chouka Nishimura: Nauseous, mostly. She has a headache, too. Akron and Benjiro said they’d get her water before the investigation is done, though.

Etsuko Tachibana: That’s good to hear. What about you?

Chouka Nishimura: I’m as good as I can be, I guess. It’d be stupid to say that I thought nothing would happen. As much as I wish it didn’t, you never really know. I’m just surprised it happened so fast, yknow?

Michi Hayashi: By the way, everyone’s gonna be investigating until the um. Trial. To find the killer. 

Chouka Nishimura: Right. Benjiro and Akron told me as much. I’m gonna stay here with Izumi until then. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Aren't you… Y’know… Sad? Noritaja was your friend. 

Chouka Nishimura: Of course I am. Especially since… Y'know, we barely got to know each other. And I wish we had more time to. But there’s no point getting worked up now. I’ll save it for later.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh. Alright.

I thought to take note of Chouka’s behavior. Though she was cheerful and positive, she had the endurance of a military woman when under pressure. Perhaps she was just one of those people who thrive under stress. After this especially, if we got that far, she may make a very effective leader. 

Kamaye, who was sorta awkwardly to the side as Etsuko spoke to Chouka, cleared his throat. 

Kamaye Maki: You were the first to find the body, correct?

Chouka Nishimura: I was. I left my cabin only about 5 minutes before the announcement and found the body. I knew the announcement was soon, so I decided to stay and keep an eye on the body.

Michi Hayashi: I’ve heard you should never turn your back in a body. 

Kamaye Maki: Where did you hear that?

Michi Hayashi: I dunno. Somewhere.

Chouka Nishimura: Yeah. I don’t know if the killer would’ve been able to do anything anyway, but it didn’t feel right leaving Noritaja alone like that. After the morning announcement, Izumi came out and threw up, and you two came out right after. 

Michi Hayashi: Right. Then you told Etsuko to get people, told me to watch the body, and took Izumi to the bathroom. 

Kamaye Maki: And that’s everything?

Chouka Nishimura: Yup.

Michi Hayashi: Great. Thank you, Chouka. 

Chouka Nishimura: No problem. Good luck investigating!

After that, we went off to our initial destination; the tackle shop. As we were walking, Etsuko put both her arms out, almost tripping Kamaye and I. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh! Sorry! But uh… Look!

Etsuko pointed towards the lake, and we saw what she was talking about. At the edge of the water in the mud was the imprint of a footprint. It was right next to the dock, and part of it was already being washed away so only the sole was fully visible. 

Etsuko Tachibana: What do you think of this?

Michi Hayashi: Well… Maybe the killer tried to wash off some of the blood and left this behind?

Etsuko Tachibana: Really? What if it was left yesterday?

Michi Hayashi: Maybe, but I doubt it. I feel like it would’ve been totally washed out already if it was here overnight. 

I looked to Kamaye for his opinion, and found him with his very own spiral notebook, drawing the footprint. It was rather accurate, with as much detail as he could get from a partially washed-out mark. 

Michi Hayashi: What are you doing?

Kamaye Maki: Drawing it to use as evidence. I may even ask Tamaki about it. He may know a thing or two. 

Michi Hayashi: Oh. Good idea! I guess this _is_ the kind of thing he'd be able to identify. If we’re lucky, maybe he could even tell who exactly it belongs to!

Kamaye Maki: Perhaps.

After that, we went into the tackle shop and saw Anna and Satomi. Satomi seemed to be examining some fishing line.

Etsuko Tachibana: Hello! How’s your investigation going?

Michi Hayashi: Did you find something?

Satomi Ikeda: I noticed a cut, bloodied thread tied to the bottom of Noritaja and Tamaki’s porch earlier. I figured it came from here, and lo and behold…

She held up a spool of fishing line that was slightly unwound and unwrapped from the plastic. 

Kamaye Maki: Hm… Interesting. 

Annalise Thomas: My thought was, Noritaja was the Ultimate Sprinter, right? You couldn’t really just jump the guy. He’d run away for sure, right?

Michi Hayashi: Well, you’d think so. But what if he didn’t?

Satomi Ikeda: That doesn’t really matter. Either way, the killer had to assume he’d run because if he did, it’d be over. Nobody would be able to catch up to him. So…

Kamaye Maki: So you think the killer had a trap of some kind. 

Satomi Ikeda: Exactly. The best way to ensure Noritaja wouldn’t run would be to trip him up and jump him then, don’t you think?

Michi Hayashi: That does make sense. If he was tripped up, it also would explain the scrapes on his hands and knees. 

Annalise Thomas: Another question I have though is about where he was killed.

Michi Hayashi: Like, why was he killed there?

Annalise Thomas: Yeah. Doesn’t it seem kinda… bold to do it right outside the cabins. We could’ve heard it. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Actually… Why _didn’t_ anyone hear it? You’d think there would’ve been some noise for at least like… some people to notice, right?

Nejireta: Well actually-

Nejireta popped up behind Etsuko and everyone jumped. Etsuko took a defensive stance and Kamaye released an unbecoming yelp and dropped his notebook.

Nejireta: All your cabins are soundproof!

Michi Hayashi: Soundproof?

Nejireta nodded. As she did, Kamaye picked his notebook back up and went to look around at more shelves to hide his embarrassment.

Nejireta: Indeed! A bomb could go off right here and now without anyone in their cabins knowing!

Annalise Thomas: Did you tell anyone about that before now, though?

Nejireta: Nope! You’re the first to be told!

Satomi Ikeda: Alright. Then that means the killer shouldn’t have known either. So that still doesn’t answer the question. Why was the killer so bold as to do it where they did?

Nejireta: Ah ah ah, my lips are sealed!

Etsuko Tachibana: You don’t have-

Nejireta: Sealed!

And with that, she was gone. I tapped my pencil against my chin with a frown. 

Michi Hayashi: That is… Odd. Why would the killer commit the murder where people could potentially hear?

Etsuko Tachibana: Well… Maybe the killer used something to muffle the sounds?

Annalise Thomas: Isn’t it also possible that the monkey is just lying to us?

Satomi Ikeda: Perhaps. But it has nothing to gain from that unless it wanted us to reach an incorrect answer or something. But if that were true, it would only be for the purpose of murdering all of us. And then if _that_ were true, why not just do it if it? Why the trial and investigation?

Annalise Thomas: Oh. Right. 

Michi Hayashi: Still, we shouldn’t take everything it says at face value. We need to question its sincerity at all times. 

Satomi Ikeda: Of course. So, how about this? At some point, I will raise the question that Anna asked during the trial. Nobody here mentions anything about the soundproof cabins to anyone or talk about it during the trial. Even if nobody slips up, we can potentially learn something valuable from it. 

Michi Hayashi: Oh, uh, sure! That sounds like a great idea, actually. 

Etsuko Tachibana: That sure is a lot of trust, huh?

Satomi Ikeda: This is simply a matter of information gathering. And it’s not about trust. The fact is that you heard what I did, so in order for the plan to work, we must all be on the same page. 

Before anyone could reply, Kamaye pokes his head up from behind the shelves. 

Kamaye Maki: I may have found the murder weapon.

Michi Hayashi: Oh, really?

Kamaye came around, holding a couple pairs of scissors. One had some cardboard around it, and one did not. He held up the open one.

Kamaye Maki: This was the only one without cardboard on it. It also appears to have a bit of water between the blades.

Michi Hayashi: Interesting. The killer must’ve washed off the blood, then.

Kamaye Maki: Indeed. And it _is_ a bit unconventional. There are plenty of different types of knives here. A ludicrous amount, really. So this certainly isn’t the first thing one would think of when considering a murder weapon.

Etsuko Tachibana: So… Do you think maybe the weird parts of the wound that Reiki was talking about was… From the killer snipping up… Th-the inside of…

I grimaced a bit at the thought.

Kamaye Maki: They’re not razor sharp or anything either. It would take some force to stab someone so… Fatally.

We all winced a bit, and I knew what we were all thinking. God, it must have been so painful…

Etsuko Tachibana: Poor Noritaja…

We all had to take a second to gather ourselves after that thought. Kamaye ended the silence quickly with a breath and an awkward cough as he stood up straight. 

Kamaye Maki: A-anyhow, we found what we came here for and more. We should continue our search. 

Michi Hayashi: Yeah…

We cleared our minds of the feeling of death and left Satomi and Anna to keep combing the tackle shop up and down. We figured if they found anything else, they’d say so. Besides, I’m pretty sure the three of us knew that we’d only worry ourselves more if we stayed there contemplating.

Etsuko Tachibana: Where to now?

Michi Hayashi: Well… It’s possible the killer already tried to dispose of some evidence. I’m not sure _where,_ but…

Kamaye Maki: Well… Honestly, I don’t really know. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Um… There’s a campfire, right? Maybe they… Burned stuff up? That might be a stretch, though.

Michi Hayashi: I don’t think so at all. And as long as it’s a possibility, we shouldn’t rule it out. 

Kamaye Maki: So we’re going over to the campfire area then? Alright. 

We headed over there together and immediately saw Kimiko and Tamaki. Tamaki was on one knee and examining something that must’ve been on the ground while Kimiko just kinda stood near him. I could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

Tamaki still had his usual smile on his face with the furrowed brow. Was it actual confusion or just his normal upset expression? It was a bit hard to tell. He seemed to be looking over some black thing. 

Michi Hayashi: Hey Tamaki. What are you looking at?

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh! Hello there! We found a button.

He held it out and dropped it into Etsuko’s hand. It looked pretty plain. Simple, with a black cover. I found myself glancing at the buttons on Tamaki’s vest. Kimiko must’ve noticed, because she spoke up. 

Kimiko Fukui: Those probably won’t be too helpful, Lady Michi. They can be found on every other jacket, vest, and button-up.

Kamaye Maki: Well then. Yes, that won’t narrow things down too well.

Tamaki Oshiro: Indeed. Most everyone seems to be fond of at least one of those, myself included.

Etsuko Tachibana: Plus, how do we even know the button is related to the murder? Maybe it just fell off or something?

Michi Hayashi: Yeah. For all we know, it could’ve been dropped here yesterday. 

Kamaye Maki: Well, that’s something to ask about during the trial, right?

I nodded and wrote the question down in my notebook.

Kimiko Fukui: Also, um… I just thought of this, but is it possible to burn evidence here to begin with?

Michi Hayashi: What do you mean?

Kimiko Fukui: Well… I have never seen it lit, myself. And I haven’t seen anything to light it with either. Have you, Sir Tamaki?

Tamaki Oshiro: I have not. 

I glanced at Etsuko and Kamaye, and it was clear they hadn’t seen anything either. It was a good point. 

Michi Hayashi: So-

Nejireta: I have an answer for that, of course!

Kamaye only jumped this time, along with everyone else but Tamaki. Kimiko screeched and jumped right into Tamaki, who caught her. Though his arms did shake a bit with the effort, the level of strength and reflex he had was somewhat surprising. 

Nejireta: The campfire is lit up at the nighttime announcement, then put out at the morning announcement! 

Michi Hayashi: So the fire is lit from 10pm to 9am. Which means that during the time of the murder, it was possible to destroy evidence here. 

Etsuko Tachibana: But can we even prove that it ha-

Nejireta: Who knows! Anyways, everyone’s been so busy. Call me impatient, but it’s been getting kind of boring! All this questioning and looking around at things that nobody is sure matters doesn’t make good entertainment! Especially when different people keep going over the same stuff.

Michi Hayashi: I- What? I disagree.

Nejireta: Who cares? We here at Kamp Kill like to do things quickly! Sooooo…

We heard the sound of a bell, looked up at the nearest monitor, and saw Nejireta.

Nejireta: WOW, I don’t know about you folks, but I’m ready to get things started! Waiting for the drama to pick up in the early season is sooooo excruciating, don’t you think? As your lovely host, it’s my job to get things started quickly so you may have the best possible experience going forward! If that means pushing things along, then so be it! Sooooo, ladies and gentlemen, please gather at the gazebo and prepare yourselves for Kamp Kill’s very first trial!

I sighed and looked down. As I glanced to where she was, I realized Nejireta had run off somewhere. Kimiko seemed to shift in place.

Kimiko Fukui: Do we really… Have to do this?

Michi Hayashi: Well, we don’t really have much choice, do we?

Kamaye Maki: Oh, first, Tamaki.

Kamaye took out the page with the drawing of the messy footprint. Tamaki took it curiously.

Kamaye Maki: Can you figure out what this is from?

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh, yes, of course. I’ll have it for the trial, don’t you worry. Let’s head there now.

Tamaki went off first, and Kimiko followed at his heels. Kamaye sighed.

Kamaye Maki: I am _not_ looking forward to this.

Michi Hayashi: Me neither. We really could’ve gone with more time. Didn’t it seem like Nejireta was kinda in a hurry?

Etsuko Tachibana: Well, maybe she’s always like that. It’s hard to tell if it’s unnatural right now.

Michi Hayashi: I guess.

Etsuko gave Kamaye and I confident smiles, though there was something in her face that was tight. Nervous.

Etsuko Tachibana: No use worrying about it now, though.

She looped her arms in ours.

Etsuko Tachibana: Let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going pretty fast this first chapter, so hang in there! 
> 
> the trial might take a bit longer, as I've got everything mapped out but am still working on exactly how to pace it. but, I hope you look forward to the trial, and i'll try not to take too incredibly long with it!


	10. Chapter 1: Trial Part 1

Kamaye, Etsuko, and I headed to the gazebo. When we got there, most everyone was already there. Izumi was chugging water, with Chouka holding a hand on her back. Benjiro and Akron were with them, but besides that, everyone seemed to still be separated into their investigation teams, including Youta and Habiki(if you could call them an investigation team). I couldn’t help but notice the brief eye contact Habiki and Kamaye made before Habiki looked away and Kamaye rolled his eyes. I hoped the clear animosity between them wouldn’t be a huge problem but I’d also hoped this whole thing was a dream and nobody would die, so. Hoping was perhaps counterproductive.

Nejireta: Sooooo, everyone’s here?

We all looked around at the sound of Nejireta’s voice, expecting to see her waiting somewhere, but instead we just saw her on the monitor. Odd. I would’ve thought that she’d actually be here for this. 

Nejireta: Well, I think it’s safe to assume you’re all here! Because if one of you wasn’t here, we’d end up with an extra corpse for no reason! And nobody wants that. 

Nejireta: Are you ready for one exciting premiere trial? Because I know I am! But first, make sure nobody’s in the gazebo, and make sure you’re about, hmmmm, 10-15 feet away. 

Those who were near the gazebo stepped back. A few seconds passed, then I jumped as the floor of the gazebo slid away, and what looked like an elevator rose up out of the ground. 

Habiki had a habit of saying what we were all thinking at times like this. 

Habiki Kita: Hey, what the  _ actual  _ fuck?

Nejireta: Step into the elevator, and you will be taken on set for the very first trial of your Kill Kamp experience! See you sooooon~ Ohohohoho!

The monitor turned off, the elevator door opened, and we stood staring at it for some time. Though it was only seconds, it felt like minutes until Tamaki stepped forward and onto the elevator. He turned to everyone, a smile on his face, as usual. But something about this smile almost seemed comforting compared to the usual ones. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Come on, everyone! Nothing gets done by standing around doing nothing.

Another second, then everyone started getting on. 

Once everyone got on, the elevator door closed and started descending. It was big enough for everyone to fit without touching, but the close proximity was still a bit uncomfortable. I found myself tensing up, working myself up so much until someone grabbed my hand, almost making me jump into Kamaye. I looked and… 

Of course it was Etsuko. Who else would it be? She gave me a comforting smile, and I felt myself quickly relax. I took a breath. I was nervous. Everyone was nervous. But, if nothing else, I at least was lucky enough to have a couple people to lean back on.

After a few long minutes, the elevator door opened up to a large room. There were 16 podiums put together in a circle, all facing each other. Right across from the circle of podiums was what looked like a gold and purple cushioned throne that made Kimiko’s eyes sparkle a bit, until realizing that Nejireta was sitting on it. The robotic monkey waved at us. 

Nejireta: Welcome, one and all, to the very first Ultimate Trial! If you all could please find your assigned podiums, we may begin with our premier show! 

I looked around, and found my assigned seat was unfortunately right across from Nejireta’s little throne. Double unfortunate, the podium across from mine was apparently Noritaja’s, and it had a picture of his face with a cartoonish running man across his face like an X. 

Very classy. So classy that Reiki was glaring daggers at it.

Luckily though, Etsuko was to my left, which I found more than comforting. Habiki was to my right, which I had yet to determine how lucky or unlucky that would be. 

Satomi Ikeda: This is certainly an elaborate set-up. Can I assume it wasn’t part of the original campgrounds?

Nejireta: Who can say? All I know is that our cast and crew worked real hard to get all this together!

Annalise Thomas: Cast and crew?

Nejireta ignored the question and moved on.

Nejireta: Alright then, ladies and gentlemen! It’s about time we get started! I encourage you all to participate in this delightful debate, and find the truth! Discover what terrifying criminal caused the death of the poor sprinter, Noritaja Ueno!

Nejireta: But first, I must go over the rules! We certainly can’t have you jump into this blind, now can we?

Nejireta: You all must deliberate and argue with each other to discover each and every piece of this case. Though the decision of the killer decides your fates, I like to be entertained, and it sucks when something ends with unanswered questions. So it’d be wonderful to know every detail!

Nejireta: When you all come to a decision about who the killer may be, just let me know and I will allow you to vote! Here at Kamp Kill we operate by majority votes! That means that even if one stubborn fool doesn’t think you’re correct, the killer will still get punished! It also means that if only one person knows the truth by the end, they will get punished with everyone else. Vote carefully, and let’s have fun, campers!

…

……

Etsuko Tachibana: So, um…

Etsuko Tachibana: Where do we start, exactly? What do we talk about first?

Hmm…

Tamaki Oshiro: Well… Maybe we should start with the weapon. That’s as logical a place as any, right?

Kamaye Maki: Right. We can’t go about finding anything out until we confirm what exactly the weapon was.

Reiki Yamamoto: Well, um…

Daiki Yamamoto: I mean, the Nejireta File said he was stabbed a bunch of times.

Habiki Kita: Well then obviously the killer just used a knife. There’s like, a billion of them in the tackle shop. 

Kamaye Maki: My god, you’re an idiot.

Habiki Kita: ExcUSE ME?

Kamaye Maki: You’re quick to offer your opinion for someone who didn’t investigate.

Habiki Kita: HEY, SHUT UP!

Michi Hayashi: Well hold on. It’s reasonable enough to assume that a knife is the weapon.

Habiki Kita: YES! HA!

Michi Hayashi: But it isn’t.

Habiki Kita: Wait, no! What the hell do you mean? Is this like, a real thing, or are you just saying that cuz you’re friends with Kamaye?

Michi Hayashi: I- What? No? Why would I do that?

Habiki Kita: I dunno, cuz friends hate the same people?

Tamaki Oshiro: Not true, I like tons of people that my friends hate.

Kimiko Fukui: Wait, Sir Kamaye hates you? 

Satomi Ikeda: Can we get back on topic?

Etsuko Tachibana: It’s the scissors, right?

Michi Hayashi: Yes Etsuko, thank you. Jesus.

Kamaye took the scissors out of his book bag.

Michi Hayashi: We found these scissors in the tackle shop. They were the only ones that were opened. 

Habiki Kita: Ok but how do you know they were the weapon, huh?

Kamaye Maki: Are you going to argue this whole trial?

Habiki Kita: Isn’t that the point?

Tamaki Oshiro: Come on, it’s a reasonable question.

Izumi Akiyama: I mean, yeah. If I were a bonkers murderer, I don’t think I’d use scissors to kill a dude when there’s a whole selection of knives. 

Maybe  _ she _ wouldn’t, but…

Michi Hayashi: Reiki, you looked at the wound right?

Reiki Yamamoto: Oh, um… yes…

Akron Himura: Uhhh. Repeat that?

Daiki Yamamoto: He did.

Michi Hayashi: Would you say that scissors may match up with the wounds?

Reiki Yamamoto: Um… Well, I did think the wounds looked pretty weird. Like, with how they were cut. I don’t normally see bodies with um. That many stab wounds. And not from scissors, but it makes sense with um. With some of the cuts.

Michi Hayashi: There you go.

Daiki Yamamoto: Good job, Reiki!

Reiki Yamamoto: Thanks…

Habiki Kita: I mean-

Kamaye Maki: Habiki, why are you even talking?

Habiki Kita: I’m sorry, what?

Kamaye Maki: From what I can recall, you were hiding in your cabin the whole time. I don’t see what you could possibly have to add to our conversation.

Habiki Kita: I know all I need to know!

Kamaye Maki: Clearly, you don’t.

Habiki Kita: What, you have everything figured out?

Kamaye Maki: No, but I have more figured out than you do.

Habiki Kita: You should be the Ultimate Smartass!

Kamaye Maki: Better than being the Ultimate Poser.

Annalise Thomas: Do you want to keep doing this or are we going to continue our discussion?

Kamaye Maki: Right.

Habiki Kita: Fine.

Oh dear god. I liked Kamaye plenty, but still. Oh god.

Satomi Ikeda: ...Alright. So, we know what the weapon is. We should figure out the plan next, right?

Benjiro Sasaki: That would make sense.

Izumi Akiyama: I mean, how much planning could waking up and stabbing a guy take, though?

Akron Himura: But did he  _ just _ stab him?

Satomi Ikeda: It was most definitely planned beyond just stabbing.

Chouka Nishimura: What makes you say that? I uh… Didn’t get a chance to investigate.

Izumi Akiyama: Sorry…

Chouka Nishimura: It’s no problem! I'm just a bit confused is all.

Michi Hayashi: Well actually, didn’t Anna and Satomi find some thread tied to a porch or something?

Benjiro Sasaki: Thread?

Kamaye Maki: Well, fishing line, right?

Annalise Thomas: Yup! It was tied right near the ground, and the end was bloody.

Daiki Yamamoto: So… What does that mean?

Kamaye Maki: It means that the killer set a trap for Noritaja. 

Satomi Ikeda: Exactly. Noritaja was the Ultimate Sprinter. He got that title by becoming one of the fastest people in the entire world. It would be incredibly foolish, and maybe even impossible, to jump him in order to attack. A trap was necessary.

Michi Hayashi: That would also explain the scuffs and cuts on Noritaja’s hands and knees. He got them from falling.

Habiki Kita: But… Why is the end of it bloody??

Michi Hayashi: That one’s easy. When the killer cut it to get rid of it, they must’ve used the scissors. 

Kimiko Fukui: You mean… The scissors they k-killed Sir Noritaja with.

Michi Hayashi: The very same.

Akron Himura: I mean, it was probably the only thing they had on them, right? 

Daiki Yamamoto: Then… Did you find the other end where it was tied to the fence?

Annalise Thomas: We didn’t.

Tamaki Oshiro: If the killer wanted to be rid of that evidence, they probably untied it on that end. And they probably had trouble untying the other end, and in the interest of time, just cut it and hoped nobody would notice.

Akron Himura: Good thing someone did. 

Satomi Ikeda: You’re welcome. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Fishing line can be found at the tackle shop, right? So that means the killer probably just made the one stop there to get everything they needed, right?

Chouka Nishimura: Well I don’t know if we can say for sure, but it sounds like that’s the case. 

Benjiro Sasaki: I imagine that’d be easiest. If they were running all around the campground, they’d run greater risk of getting caught.

Etsuko Tachibana: So the killer got up, went and grabbed scissors and some fishing line from the tackle shop, went back and set up the trip wire… And then killed Noritaja

Michi Hayashi: That sounds right.

Daiki Yamamoto: Noritaja got caught by the tripwire, and the killer was probably waiting nearby to jump him. 

Youta Watanabe: S-so before he c-could get up, th-the killer…

Reiki Yamamoto: ...Stabbed him over 20 times.

Izumi gagged and covered her mouth at just the thought of it.

Akron Himura: Uh, it might just be me, but doesn’t this sound kinda weird to you?

Izumi Akiyama: Weirder than being stabbed a bunch by a crazy high school murderer?

Akron Himura: No! I mean like… Noritaja was an athlete, y'know? He could’ve gotten up and ran pretty easy, especially if the killer had to hide somewhere he wouldn’t notice. And even when the killer jumped him, he would have fought back. The guy was pretty strong. A good kick could’ve done the killer in.

Habiki Kita: What are you saying?

Kamaye Maki: I think she’s saying that unless the killer was also very athletic and strong themselves, it would’ve been no easy feat to simply kill Noritaja. At least not in a way that wouldn’t leave the killer injured.

I looked around. We had some decent athletes around here. A few of which were proven able to beat Noritaja. Although, maybe arm wrestling wasn’t the most reliable strength test, especially when done a bunch of times in a row. Still, something to keep in mind. 

Satomi Ikeda: An interesting thought. However, athleticism wouldn’t matter if, by chance, the killer was experienced in this field.

I blinked and glanced over at Satomi, confused and a bit concerned by the suggestion. 

Kimiko Fukui: E-experienced? In murder? Lady Satomi, that’s simply ridiculous!

Satomi Ikeda: Is it? Isn’t it strange how quickly a murder happened? This is only our third day and we’ve been dealing with a murder since this morning. The killer plotted a murder, found a target-and not an easy one at that-and followed through with it only a little over a day since we were told that we had to kill someone.

Michi Hayashi: Isn’t it possible that someone was just… Desperate to escape?

Satomi Ikeda: I suppose. Sorry, I just found it a bit odd, is all.

Someone experienced? That was…. It was ridiculous. But it was a possibility. My integrity as a journalist kept me from dismissing it completely.

Kamaye Maki: Anyways. That’s something to keep in mind going forward. But we haven’t gotten much closer to finding the killer. 

Habiki Kita: Well you guys were investigating a lot, right? How hard can it be? The killer did it this morning. They must’ve been in a rush. They had to have left a bunch of stuff behind we can get em with. 

Kamaye Maki: It will not be that easy. 

Habiki Kita: Shut up! You just want to disagree with me!

Kamaye Maki: That’s not…  _ Entirely  _ true.

Habiki Kita: Not entirely, huh?

Michi Hayashi: But actually, Habiki, we don’t actually know if it  _ will  _ be enough. 

Habiki Kita: You all just love ganging up on me, huh?

Michi Hayashi: No! Oh my god, I’m not-

Kamaye Maki: I find it funny.

Habiki Kita: You’re such a di-

Etsuko Tachibana: Hey! Everyone, please calm down! We shouldn’t argue at a time like this!

Chouka Nishimura: I agree. Come on, guys.

Kamaye Maki: Sorry. I will contain my amusement for the sake of the trial.

Habiki Kita: You’re an asshole.

Michi Hayashi: Anyways, Kamaye is right about one thing. We really should focus more on finding the killer, honestly.

Daiki Yamamoto: Alright, so then… Maybe Benjiro might’ve seen something, since he got up early!

Kimiko Fukui: Isn’t Sir Benjiro still a prime suspect?

Izumi Akiyama: I thought everyone was a suspect.

Tamaki Oshiro: Indeed. Kimiko, if we prevent suspects from speaking, we will not get anywhere. We must hear everyone out!

Kimiko Fukui: Oh! Y-yes, of course. Sorry, Sir Tamaki!

Benjiro Sasaki: In any case, I unfortunately did not see much. I did, however, notice Noritaja leaving his cabin. 

Akron Himura: Oh yeah!

Izumi Akiyama: Dude. Bring this stuff up. 

Daiki Yamamoto: That… Does seem pretty important.

Benjiro Sasaki: Not particularly. We all know what time he died already, and I only saw him briefly as we both left our cabins. 

Etsuko Tachibana: So, around 7:30 then?

Kamaye Maki: Not the be “that guy,” but it’s probably best to keep all accounts that cannot be verified by multiple parties under scrutiny. Though we can certainly believe people as we like, we must be ready to shoot down accounts that do not fit with evidence. 

Michi Hayashi: True enough. But I’m not sure there’s a reason for Benjiro to lie about this in particular. Like he said, we all know when Noritaja died. 

Habiki Kita: Just so you know, saying “not to be ‘that guy’” doesn’t keep you from being “that guy.”

Chouka Nishimura: But that means there was half an hour before Noritaja actually was killed. The killer must’ve been hiding for a while.

Youta Watanabe: Y-you’d think they’d be… W-worried about getting c-caught.

Annalise Thomas: Or maybe… Close enough to Noritaja to not worry him?

Akron Himura: Sure, maybe, but he was a social guy. And if we’re goin with the idea that it’s someone stronger than him, Chouka, Etsuko, and Benjiro are clearly stronger than he was. And I don’t wanna sound like I dick, but I kicked his ass in arm wrestling.

Satomi Ikeda: And those four are just a few possibilities. Nobody’s in the clear yet. 

There was a brief silence, and I thought for a moment, writing down relevant topics as fast as I could hear them. Then I quickly spoke up. 

Michi Hayashi: Well, before we do anything else, maybe we should actually go over the other evidence we have.

Izumi Akiyama: Oh, yeah. Fuck, why didn’t we do that sooner?

Annalise Thomas: We had to lay the foundation for everything, right?

Chouka Nishimura: Right. So, what do we have?

Kamaye, Etsuko and I sorta stared at Tamaki for a long moment. It took a second for him to notice. When he did, he laughed, fishing the paper Kamaye gave him from his pocket. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh, yes! Kamaye gave me a picture of a footprint I was meant to look at.

Etsuko Tachibana: And… Did you look at it before right now?

Tamaki Oshiro: Nope!

Habiki Kita: We’re doomed. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Well now, don’t be dramatic! It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to examine a footprint. And the image isn’t perfect. Or at least, the footprint isn’t. Much of anything that could narrow it down to a single person is impossible to see clearly. Not to mention I doubt the drawing is life sized, and unless our dear host is gracious enough to let us see the real thing-

Nejireta: Nope!

Tamaki Oshiro: -then I can’t do much of anything about the size, either. But I  _ can  _ clearly see that it’s a dress shoe. Though considering everyone’s very good, but probably unwise summer fashion choices, it doesn’t implicate anyone specifically.

Akron Himura: Hey. It’s still less than 15.

Kimiko Fukui: Yes indeed! That just leaves Lady Michi, and Sirs Benjiro, Kamaye, Youta, and Tamaki! That was most impressive!

Izumi Akiyama: Pretty sure he said it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to do the thing he did.

Michi Hayashi: Oh, uh, real quick. Did anybody accidentally tear a button off their clothes or something yesterday? Probably by the campfire?

Nobody said anything. 

Michi Hayashi: Nobody even went to the campfire area?

Again, silence.

Michi Hayashi: Alright. So I guess that button you found by the campfire doesn’t help much with that either. Because of uhh… The previously mentioned unwise fashion choices. Though, uh, my shirt has clear buttons, so. Does that help?

Kamaye Maki: Mine does too. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Well actually, that does tend to be more common than black buttons with white button-ups. Kimiko was mistaken on that front. So, yes! That does eliminate you both as suspects, I believe.

Chouka Nishimura: Alright, but that still leaves you, Youta, and Benjiro as suspects then.

Youta Watanabe: Ohhhhhhh god…

Reiki Yamamoto: Well-

Habiki Kita: Well it definitely wasn’t Youta, but did anyone find anything else to maybe prove that?

Michi Hayashi: Not that I know of. 

Reiki Yamamoto: Can I ask-

Kamaye Maki: You really shouldn’t rely on everyone else for everything, you know. 

Habiki Kita: Oh shut up, smartass. 

Reiki Yamamoto: Can I please just-

Kimiko Fukui: Well, it can't be Sir Tamaki!

Akron Himura: And I have a hard time thinking it’s Benjiro, but we can’t just say that shit with nothing to back it.

Daiki Yamamoto:  **EVERYONE!! REIKI HAS A QUESTION!!**

Oh god I felt like I was gonna go deaf. His normal speaking voice was already loud enough to successfully gain the attention of an auditorium full of elementary school kids. His shouting had to be loud enough to break the sound barrier. 

Benjiro Sasaki: Apologies. 

Daiki Yamamoto: You don’t need to apologize! You weren’t even talking!

Chouka Nishimura: Go ahead, Reiki.

Reiki Yamamoto: Right. Ok. Um… I don’t know if it’s relevant, but… Why was Noritaja out so early in the first place?

Izumi Akiyama: Oh yeah. That’s kinda important, isn’t it?

Akron Himura: Is that… A question? It’s cuz of his morning run.

Michi Hayashi: Well, I mean I guess. It makes sense that’s a thing he’d do. 

Satomi Ikeda: Yes, but one would assume the killer would know more specifically than that, if they didn’t want to get caught.

Chouka Nishimura: Alright, yeah. He mentioned it a few times. Starts around 7:30, runs around for about half an hour, goes back to his cabin at 8:00.

Etsuko Tachibana: Um…. What?

Benjiro Sasaki: I’m sorry. Were we the only ones who knew about that?

Tamaki Oshiro: I knew as well! We were roommates, after all. It only makes sense. 

Tamaki shrugged, and Satomi a few spots away from me sighed. I saw Kamaye next to her putting his head in his hands and groaning too. 

Kamaye Maki: Oh my god. 

Michi Hayashi: There are some things you gotta mention way sooner. 

Izumi Akiyama: Well! Hey! There’s a lot of things that could’ve been mentioned sooner, so!! No need to get on Chouka and all their asses. 

Michi Hayashi: Wow. Ok. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Let’s all calm down.

Izumi Akiyama: Sorry.

Youta Watanabe: Um-

Satomi Ikeda: Yes, that likely means you’re off the hook, Youta. I don’t see any possible reason Noritaja would tell you about his exercise schedule.

Kimiko Fukui: Oh! Plus, Sir Youta and Sir Habiki were together the entire day yesterday! If Sir Noritaja has said anything, Sir Habiki would’ve heard it too!

Habiki Kita: And I didn’t! See, told you, Youta had nothing to do with it!

Kamaye Maki: Yes, and you did absolutely nothing to help us reach that conclusion.

Habiki Kita: Well what was I supposed to do?!

Kamaye Maki: Investigate. 

Habiki Kita: Are you seriously gonna bring that up every time I say anything?

Kamaye Maki: Have you considered that you deserve it?

Habiki Kita: I SWEAR TO-

Akron Himura: Oh my god! We get it! You hate each other! Shut up!!

Michi Hayashi: Alright. So that leaves Benjiro and Tamaki as our suspects.

Izumi Akiyama: Hell yeah. That was easy once we actually got down to it, huh? Process of elimination for the wiiiin!

Annalise Thomas: Yes, but we don’t know who the killer is still. Does anybody have any other evidence?

Nobody said anything. Great. 

Akron Himura: So we’re just… Out of evidence, then?

Daiki Yamamoto: Well, I know for sure that it isn’t Benjiro. I-

Kimiko Fukui: No! He’s going to try using his magical persuasive charm!

Daiki Yamamoto: Magical?

Chouka Nishimura: Well, if he can reasonably convince us it’s not Benjiro, isn’t that… Good? I mean. It  _ isn’t  _ Benjiro, so.

Kamaye Maki: Not if he isn’t providing evidence.

Kimiko Fukui: Plus, that would mean that Sir Tamaki is the killer! But he would never do a thing like that!

Daiki Yamamoto: What, and Benjiro would?

Akron Himura: Yeah, “he wouldn’t do that” isn’t a super valid argument here. 

Habiki Kita: Isn’t that kinda what you’re saying about Benjiro, though?

Chouka Nishimura: Well. The fact is he wouldn’t.

Annalise Thomas: I don’t think any of us want to believe that either of them would do that. But one of them did.

Etsuko Tachibana: Um… Mr. Tamaki. Do you have something?

Despite him being almost right across from of me, I’d somehow failed to notice Tamaki as I was following the argument. He was leaning forward onto his podium with one hand raised just low enough to irritate any teacher. His ever-present smile was patient, and it grew a bit as Etsuko addressed him. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Oh, yes. I was just thinking. If we have no more evidence, what’s the harm in looking at the evidence we already have again?

Satomi Ikeda: Well, we already know where the scissors and fishing line came from. I don’t know what we can learn there.

Izumi Akiyama: Yeah, and didn’t you say you couldn’t do much with the footprint sketch?

Michi Hayashi: So what we have left is… The button.

Tamaki Oshiro: Yes! I had just found it when you, Kamaye, and Etsuko came by, so I didn’t have much of a chance to look at it.

Habiki Kita: Oh! Wait, now there’s a problem. We can’t really just. Let him look at it himself, right? He’s kinda a prime suspect.

Kimiko Fukui: Oh! I can look at it! Jewelry may be my personal expertise, but I have some experience in design as well!

Daiki Yamamoto: But it’s not like she doesn’t have her biases, too!

Habiki Kita: Like you don’t?

Daiki Yamamoto: I never said I didn’t.

Akron Himura: Well if she lies to protect Tamaki, she’s dead along with the rest of us.

Satomi Ikeda: Yes, I doubt even the most delusional person would be that needlessly stupid.

Habiki Kita: Say that again, I fucking dare you.

Etsuko Tachibana: Ok everyone, calm down. Kimiko can do this.

Despite the doubt and Satomi’s insult, Kimiko smiled at Etsuko and Habiki. She walked around to get the button from Kamaye. She barely had it in her hands for five seconds before her expression and usually fanciful tone of voice fell flat. 

Kimiko Fukui: Oh my god. Seriously? Did you look at this at all?

Kamaye Maki: I- Um… No.

Habiki Kita: HA! Idiot.

Kamaye Maki: Shut up.

Kimiko Fukui: This is a brass button. It just has a fabric cover. 

Kamaye Maki: Oh. Whoops.

Chouka Nishimura: What does that do for us, Kimiko?

Kimiko looked a bit concerned. Her usual tone returned, and she bit her lip.

Kimiko Fukui: Well, I’d say it’s… unlikely that both of them have that kind of button.

Michi Hayashi: Alright. So do you think you could maybe… Check? Just to be sure.

Kimiko Fukui: I suppose I could.

Kimiko nodded and moved over to Benjiro. I kept an eye on him, and Habiki between us looked ready to tackle him at a moment’s notice. It definitely wouldn’t do anything, but the thought was nice. I somehow doubted either of our suspects would lash out violently at this point anyways, though.

Kimiko hesitated for a second, but Benjiro rectified that quickly by just tearing a button off of his jacket.

Kimiko Fukui: Oh- Sir Benjiro, you don’t.

Benjiro Sasaki: I have other jackets.

That was that, and Kimiko took a few seconds to look at the button. She frowned, but said nothing, instead silently handing the button back to Benjiro and walking all the way around to reach Tamaki. I wasn’t sure if the reaction was good or not.

Tamaki has already taken a button off his vest. I’d expected him to be more hesitant about it, being the fashion guy and all, but his smile remained as patient and positive as ever. Again, it only took a few seconds for Kimiko to examine the button, and then she visibly tensed. 

It was quiet, except for the sound of Chouka shifting towards Tamaki and putting a hand on his shoulder. However Tamaki processed the quiet and the silent threat, it didn’t register on his face. It was just the same calm yet cheerful smile as always, but the unchanging expression was now somehow more unnerving. 

The silence was finally broken by a sigh from Kimiko, as her shoulders slumped and she looked at the ground, grumbling. 

Kimiko Fukui: Dang it. This always happens.

Izumi Akiyama: Sooo? What’s the deal?

Kimiko backed away first, returning to her podium. Then she nodded, looking defeated.

Kimiko Fukui: Yeah… The buttons on Sir Tamaki’s vest are brass. The one we found by the campfire must be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! We got a longer chapter though, so that's fun!
> 
> Also I made a discord server for IV if anyone wants to join: https://discord.gg/83WTZKN


	11. Chapter 1: FINALE

There was a small burst of surprised exclamations. 

Akron Himura: Oh shit.

Habiki Kita: Are you serious?

Etsuko Tachibana: Mr. Tamaki, is that true?

Tamaki chuckled, but still didn’t falter or worry. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Well, according to Kimiko apparently. I’m sorry, I must’ve dropped it without realizing! 

Michi Hayashi: How convenient. Why didn’t you mention this earlier?

Tamaki Oshiro: That’s where the “without realizing” part comes in. And I’d say it’s actually rather  _ in _ convenient considering where it has led us. I really do hate to give you all the wrong idea. 

Izumi Akiyama: Yknow, if anyone, I’d think you’d notice something as big as a button on your vest coming off. Especially since it’s kinda the centerpiece of your whole…

Izumi gestured vaguely at Tamaki. Though his smile was patient, he did raise an eyebrow.

Tamaki Oshiro: Outfit? Attire? There are plenty of words for what you mean. 

Kamaye Maki: You seem too detail-oriented to not notice something so big.

Tamaki Oshiro: I don’t think reminding Izumi of very simple words makes me a murderer.

Satomi Ikeda: No, but suddenly lacking awareness in a field that you have the skill to gain government backing in might.

Satomi put her hand up to Kamaye for a high five. He looked at it for a second, then he high fived her. Though she immediately moved on, he did continue to look between her and his own hand, a bit confused. 

Kamaye Maki: Er. Anyways. That’s not what I was talking about and you know it. 

Izumi Akiyama: Thanks though my brain totally stopped workin for a sec there. Unless you’re the killer then pretend I didn’t thank you.

Annalise Thomas: Izumi. Oh my god.

Chouka Nishimura: Anyways. Tamaki, do you have anything to say for yourself?

Tamaki Oshiro: I do. I can’t just let everyone make an incorrect judgment, can I? People are imperfect.  _ Memory  _ is imperfect, especially during times of stress like the situation we have been thrown into. I am deeply sorry for the trouble my unfortunate bout of forgetfulness put us in, but I’m afraid it can’t be helped.

Chouka Nishimura: So you’ve been just as worried as the rest of us?

Tamaki Oshiro: Of course. I know I’m not the pinnacle of emotional expression, but anyone would be unnerved and I am no exception.

Habiki Kita: That’s one cheap-ass excuse, you liar.

Daiki Yamamoto: If it is or isn’t, we’re at a stalemate either way. Tamaki might be the killer, but he might not be. We need something solid to poke at on either side if we want an actual productive debate, yknow?

Benjiro Sasaki: That’s very smart. Daiki is right, no matter how incriminating the button is, people forget things. We can’t jump to any conclusions when the stakes are so high.

Kimiko was almost starting to look relieved.

Kimiko Fukui: Oh, yes, good. We should give Sir Tamaki the benefit of the doubt then.

Akron Himura: But uh. Not too much benefit as opposed to doubt, got it?

Kimiko Fukui: Right, right, yes.

Michi Hayashi: Alright, then let’s look at a few facts and possibilities. First of all, it’s worth bringing up and thinking about the fact that Noritaja was Tamaki’s roommate.

Kamaye Maki: That provides ample opportunity for Tamaki to have committed the crime without the worry of his roommate noticing his absence, or waking up and noticing the blood that most definitely would’ve been on his clothes.

Satomi Ikeda: Yes, this was a bloody crime, the killer most certainly would have to have changed. And it would let him have more awareness of when Notiaja would be getting up, going out, and when exactly he’d have to be prepared to attack him.

Michi Hayashi: Right. It also would eliminate the idea that the killer had to be hiding. If Tamaki just waited in their cabin for Noritaja to head out, he could’ve easily just followed him. That also would prevent any possible issues that could pop up due to timing, like Noritaja coming out too early or late. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Oh! And, since Benjiro is the other main suspect here, I think it’s probably worth noting that if he was the killer, he probably wouldn’t have been out so long after the murder.

Reiki Yamamoto: Probably… Not long enough for Daiki to notice, at least.

Tamaki Oshiro: However, if the victim's roommate so clearly has such an advantage, why would I have killed him? It puts me under obvious suspicion, and under the current circumstances, would the killer not do everything possible to keep suspicion off of them?

Satomi Ikeda: Doing something so obvious it makes it seem like it’d be stupid for you to do is a strategy on its own. The idea that an answer is “too obvious” can deter people from picking it.

Kimiko Fukui: Couldn’t Sir Benjiro not being in his cabin this morning also be something like that?

Michi Hayashi: Well, while that is suspicious, I don’t think it’s enough to make it “too obvious.” Because if it was, the conversation at the beginning of this trial would’ve been completely different.

Kamaye Maki: Yes, I don’t think that strategically, what Benjiro did is beneficial. It’s just foolish.

Kimiko Fukui: Well, the killer left several sort of obvious clues laying around, right? Is all of that really strategy? Maybe we’re just dealing with a foolish killer?

Akron Himura: Excuse you, Benjiro is far from stupid.

Kimiko Fukui: Ah! Sorry, Sir Benjiro!

Benjiro Sasaki: It’s fine.

Chouka Nishimura: Tamaki seems pretty far from stupid too, though.

Michi Hayashi: Actually… That’s a fair point. I think Tamaki himself said earlier, in this situation, wouldn’t the killer do everything possible to keep suspicion off of themself? There were a lot of pretty obvious screw-ups here.

Annalise Thomas: Oh, yeah, you’re right. You’d think you’d be paying better attention after committing a murder, right? But they did leave that footprint.

Benjiro Sasaki: Plus assuming that Akron, Chouka, and I had thought to mention Noritaja’s schedule earlier, it would’ve narrowed things down for either myself or Tamaki very quickly.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh! And Tamaki and Benjiro’s whole talents involve some attention to detail and perception skills.

Kamaye Maki: Exactly. Maybe one or two slip-ups is inevitable, but all that was just mentioned, combined with either Tamaki being Noritaja’s roommate or Benjiro’s absence this morning seems like too much.

Izumi Akiyama: Right right, cool cool. That’s all great and I’m totally following but. What the fuck does that mean actually?

Satomi Ikeda: It means either one of our suspects had some sort of moronic episode at a very inconvenient time-which is very improbable, as both our suspects at least seem to be among the half of you with brain cells-or for whatever reason, our culprit intentionally left what clues we’ve found.

Habiki Kita: That’s one hell of a logic leap. Why the actual, honest fuck would anyone leave clues on purpose? Did they  _ want _ to be caught?

Kamaye Maki: Habiki, I don’t know if you know what logic even is.

Habiki Kita: You litTLE-

Akron Himura: DOOOON’T EVEN START.

Reiki Yamamoto: Um… I’m a little confused by that logic too, actually. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Right. Couldn’t all that be just as easily be one of them trying to frame the other?

Michi Hayashi: There’s a couple of things that poke holes in that theory. On both sides, when Benjiro, Chouka, and Akron were talking about who knew about Noritaja’s schedule, none of them mentioned Tamaki. It’s likely none of them knew, right?

Chouka Nishimura: I didn’t know, for sure. We were all together when Noritaja mentioned it and Tamaki wasn’t even nearby.

Michi Hayashi: Right, and on the flip side, it’s unlikely that Tamaki could’ve known for sure that Noritaja told Benjiro, Chouka, and Akron about it. Possible, but unlikely. And the knowledge of Noritaja’s schedule was the exact thing that narrowed us down to just these two. 

Kamaye Maki: Right, and even if there was no target for framing specifically, the issue of schedule is also what I believe takes us back to our primary suspect at the start of this discussion. If Benjiro had attempted to frame anyone for the crime with the clues we had found, it would’ve been… remarkably stupid. 

Daiki Yamamoto: Oh! Because as far as he knew, only he, Chouka, and Akron knew about the schedule. And with all the factors involved, if Tamaki didn’t know, he would’ve been found out easily. 

Akron Himura: Ah, yea, and he wouldn’t have been able to keep the time a secret because me and Chouka also knew about it.

Satomi Ikeda: Exactly. Which leads me back to my point. Though, I do concede there is a chance that Tamaki attempted to frame Benjiro specifically. I believe that it’s low, but it’s not impossible, and creating slight, unlikely possibilities that an enemy would overlook is the height of any hostile strategy. But in the event that our culprit  _ did  _ want to be caught, as I suspect, I believe that it makes some of his behavior make an amount of sense. 

Reiki Yamamoto: I did kind of get the feeling he’s been um… Kinda hesitantly hand-feeding us things he could easily play dumb about?

Benjiro Sasaki: Looking back at it, he has done a lot to narrow things down this far. I believe he was the one who suggested that we look at the button again when most of us were unsure of how to proceed. And that’s what led us to suspect him specifically.

Etsuko Tachibana: Oh! And, Ms. Kimiko? When we talked to you and Tamaki during the investigation, didn’t you say it was his idea to check around the campfire?

Kimiko Fukui: Did I? Oh no, I suppose I did… He was the one who found the button too. It was partially in the dirt. I didn’t see it at all until he picked it up… Oh, dang it!

Izumi Akiyama: But like… He’s been playing kinda dumb about the incriminating stuff, hasn’t he? Or he’s at least been defensive. Would a culprit who wants to be caught do that?

Annalise Thomas: Well… Not really defensive as you’d expect from someone accused of murder. It’s been more.. calm debating, I feel.

Izumi Akiyama: Shit, yeah, you’re right. Damn, then I totally take back when I thanked him before.

Habiki Kita: Sure, sure, whatever. Mr. Know-it-all gave my shit for it earlier, but like. Really. Why the fuck would he do that?

Satomi Ikeda: That, I’m unsure of. Though part of that must be because it’s been a while since we heard from the man in question.

Michi Hayashi: Right. I’d really like to hear both sides of this. And though he was defending himself before, it’s been a while since he said anything. Tamaki?

Tamaki had been silently following the conversation, and not once had he even remotely seemed phased. His expression was stone still, but not stony. It was… Patient and positive, as it had been pretty much this whole trial.

Tamaki Oshiro: Ah, it’s my turn to speak, yes? Apologies for the silence, this is just a bit of an exciting experience for me. Once-in-a-lifetime, I could say. I do have such deep respect and appreciation for you all and your rather impressive amount of intelligence. Now, would you all like the explanation now, or after voting?

Kamaye Maki: Wait. Are you confessing?

Nejireta: Sounded like it to me. Voting time!!!!

I jumped at the sound of Nejireta’s voice, and several of my peers did as well. I’d almost completely forgotten she was here.

Michi Hayashi: W-wait a second! Hold on!

The progress we’d made up to this point suddenly felt… Rushed. Though Tamaki’s words could be interpreted as a confession, it was barely that much. What we did know was mostly speculation, and there were still things I wasn’t sure about, and things that weren’t asked. Both my knowledge of how important this answer was and my general instinct to be as thorough as possible before jumping to conclusions were suddenly in panic mode. And from the rather confused and freaked out looks on almost everyone’s faces, I wasn’t alone in that regard.

And of course, the only one who seemed unaffected by this turn of events was Tamaki. It was like nothing registered for him. Nothing from the debate, none of the accusations, what the sudden push to vote meant, or what the results may mean for him.

Michi Hayashi: We can’t- We can’t vote yet! That was hardly a confession! Didn’t you say at the beginning of this that you like to know every detail?

Nejireta: Maybe, but you got a buuuunch of those! Besides, I also said I like to be entertained, and I’m getting booooooooooored. So~ Meager little complaints be damned, the show must go on! And to do that, we really gotta wrap this episode up.

Nejireta: So! First off, I would like to make it clear that your votes are not confidential! How voting works here at Kamp Kill, is that we will go counter-clockwise from my seat, and each camper will say the full name of the person they’re voting for aloud! Easy as pie! And remember, you have to vote, lest you face swift punishment!

I couldn’t help but look around. It felt… Uncomfortable at best, terrified at worst, and the pit of dread in my gut seemed stubbornly stuck in its place. Until I made eye contact with Satomi, at least. I remembered what she’d said during the investigation. Unless we were correct, the only reason Nejireta would push this would be to kill us all. And if she wanted to do that, she likely would’ve done so by now. It wasn’t the most comforting thought, but it was as good as I was gonna get. 

Nejireta: Now, since unfortunately, Noritaja is no longer with us, we’re gonna start with Tamaki! Come on, cast your votes!

Pretty much everyone looked expectantly at Tamaki, and he looked back at us evenly. 

Tamaki Oshiro: I meant what I said. I do respect all of your problem-solving. So it’s only fair to concede. Tamaki Oshiro. 

There was a clear shift in mood for everyone, but it was hard to say if it was a positive or negative change. But nonetheless, as Nejireta moved on…

Chouka Nishimura: Uh. Tamaki Oshiro, I guess.

Everyone hesitantly voted for Tamaki. Even Kimiko, despite her own reservations being very clear, needed only a little nudge by Youta next to her to vote with the group. 

Nejireta: Now, I think our answer is perfectly clear, but for funsies, let’s see the results!! Drumroll!!

Though she called for the drumroll, the sound clearly came from her as she took a whole projector out from under her throne and put it carefully on top of it. And, of course, Tamaki’s name was projected, bright and flashing.

Nejireta: And of course, you are cooooorrect! The one who killed Noritaja Ueno was none other than Tamaki Oshiro, the Ultimate Tailor!

I released a relieved breath, though I was still… Surprised, and remarkably unsatisfied. Perhaps it was just because of what Satomi said before. Picking something that seemed “too obvious” sometimes felt wrong. I wasn’t used to easy answers. And perhaps this wasn’t… So easy. But in some ways, it almost felt unearned.

Habiki yelling pulled me from my thoughts.

Habiki Kita: DUDE. What the FUCK? Are you fucking NUTS?

Before Tamaki could get a word in edgewise, but after Kamaye had given Habiki a sufficiently irritated look, everyone else started on their own questions.

Chouka Nishimura: Why Noritaja?

Kimiko Fukui: Is Lady Satomi right? Did you really want to get caught?

Daiki Yamamoto: Was framing Benjiro intentional?

Akron Himura: Dude was tough as hell, how did you beat him?

Etsuko Tachibana: Why kill at all? Especially if you didn’t care if you were caught!

Satomi Ikeda: How did you keep him quiet?

I glanced at Satomi, almost having forgotten about that little detail in the debate and rush of the end. But as everyone’s questions overlapped or were repeated, Tamaki chuckled and moved around the podiums. He was carefree, relaxed. And as he spoke, he was still friendly as he ever was.

Tamaki Oshiro: Alright, I understand you’re all confused. One at a time now, though. I’m one person.

The lack of change in his attitude was… Surprising. I don’t know what I expected after he exhibited this same behavior this whole time. Some sort of freakout, maybe? A breakdown? But nothing. Even the way he smiled and laughed at the reveal of his crime wasn’t crazed or manic, it was… Soft. Cheerful. I didn’t know what to think about it, but it certainly wasn’t anything good.

Tamaki Oshiro: Now, I believe the first question was put so delicately by Habiki; “Are you  _ effing  _ nuts?” And I do suppose that is a matter of perspective. Personally, I prefer to think of it as relentless positivity and extreme idealism.

Akron Himura: And what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Tamaki Oshiro: Well, I assume you’ve all heard the phrase “what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,” yes? And getting stronger is good, right?

Kamaye Maki: Can you get to the point?

Tamaki Oshiro: Hold on. Stay with me now. I believe in that idea very strongly, and the fact of the matter is, pretty much everything that happens to you doesn’t kill you. This means, theoretically, you are constantly getting stronger. And-stay with me-I do believe that our purpose on this Earth is to become our best selves. This means the more things we experience, the stronger we get, and the better we become.

Izumi Akiyama: So, like, what? Did you kill him just for the sake of it? For like… The experience? That’s kinda fucked, man.

Tamaki laughed again, a bit awkward this time. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Ah- no. Though I see where the confusion is. I don’t usually end up explaining this to people. That wasn’t the reason I killed him. Not really. Or, sort of, but there’s more to it. The question before was asking for elaboration on my positivity and idealism, but I’d hate to go on a tangent.

Michi Hayashi: No, I think a tangent is exactly what we need from you, actually.

Satomi elbowed me a bit, and I looked up at her.

Satomi Ikeda: We might not have time for that though, so let’s maybe move on to-

Etsuko Tachibana: Why?  _ Why  _ would you do this?

Tamaki Oshiro: Alright, yes. Well, I was telling the truth earlier when I said that the current situation is worrying. And understand, my general worldview requires a lot of optimism and a lack of negativity, so I rarely worry about things. But the fact is, I’ve known that I couldn’t make it far. This situation was bound to get me killed anyway, so… why keep the manner in which it happens a mystery?

Habiki Kita: Sure, yeah, whatever. But doesn’t that go against your whole… Thing?

Tamaki Oshiro: Philosophy. Yes, unfortunately “what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” is only applicable if you aren’t killed. 

Kimiko Fukui: So… You were afraid?

Tamaki Oshiro: No, no I don’t think “afraid” is the right word. Death is in fact inevitable, no matter how much you endure beforehand. However, in the face of my own death coming up over the horizon, I considered something. Is it better to sit and wait for death by unknown causes to come at the vague timestamp of “soon,” or rush the process in favor of more certainty? Personally, I much prefer the latter option.

Akron Himura: Doesn’t give you an excuse to fuckin murder someone, asshole.

Tamaki Oshiro: Maybe not.

Benjiro Sasaki: Why…  _ did  _ you kill Noritaja then? Execution is still very vague, and even then, killing someone else for the sake of “certainty in death” is entirely unnecessary. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Perhaps. But it was really a matter of convenience. Noritaja was my roommate and he had a schedule that was easy to exploit. Simple, really.

Michi Hayashi: That was hardly even half of what Benjiro was asking.

Tamaki Oshiro: Right! Benjiro. I must confirm, the fact that so much evidence I laid out could also point to him was entirely a coincidence, though quite the entertaining one. If a trial must be held, it might as well be at least remotely eventful.

I narrowed my eyes at him, irritated, but not entirely surprised. Dodging the question. Not even subtly, but flat out ignoring or avoiding it. 

Before I could press harder for elaboration I was unlikely to get, and before anyone else could ask anything, Satomi spoke. 

Satomi Ikeda: So, was it your intention to be caught what drove you to commit the crime in the location you did?

Tamaki Oshiro: Sorry?

Satomi Ikeda: In front of the cabins. It was a remarkably reckless location. Anyone could’ve heard you. Was this because of your intention to be caught?

Tamaki Oshiro: Why do you ask?

Satomi Ikeda: Why does it matter?

Kamaye Maki: Doesn’t it seem weird to you at all that nobody heard anything?

Chouka Nishimura: That… Is a good point. Why  _ didn’t  _ anyone in the cabins hear anything?

Annalise Thomas: Right. If he was being stabbed so much, you’d think Noritaja-

Nejireta: Would be  _ screaming bloody murder _ ? Well, that is pretty much exactly what happened! But you didn’t hear because the cabins were soundproof, duuuuh!

I heard Satomi curse under her breath as the monkey jumped in before any answers could come from Tamaki. The killer in question just sort of nodded a bit, in understanding more than confirmation.

Tamaki Oshiro: There you have it, then.

Michi Hayashi: That doesn’t answer anythi-

Nejireta: Welp! That’s enough questioning I think! I’m getting sick of this so it’s time fooooor…. Execution!!

Habiki Kita: Damn, already??

Michi Hayashi: I- We aren't done! 

Nejireta: Excuse you! I make the rules here! You’re done when I say so!

Kimiko Fukui: Sir Tamaki! Aren’t you scared at all?? Even a little??

Tamaki Oshiro: I am not. Among other things, I don’t feel fear. It simply isn’t something that exists within my worldview.

Izumi Akiyama: That’s fuckin nuts, dude.

Tamaki Oshiro: To each their own, I suppose.

As he spoke, Nejireta jumped at him. But Tamaki swatted her down with relative ease. I suppose he could get away with it now that he was already a dead man. And Nejireta must’ve figured as much too, as she just grumbled. 

Nejireta: Jeez, fine. Just go through the door, then l, if you’re so eager.

A door left of Nejireta’s throne opened up. Tamaki’s smile grew, and even now it was just casually cheerful. 

Tamaki Oshiro: Though it’s been a short time, I will still say that it was lovely to meet you all. 

He gave a short bow, before turning on his heel and walking through. The door closed behind him. 

Nejireta: Allllllllrighty!! Let’s get this over with already!!

She hopped over to her projector, sorta hitting it a couple of times before the projection changed to a black screen. Immediately, I was filled with dread. Looking to Kamaye and Etsuko, the same feeling was written on their faces. 

The screen changed again, this time showing a room. 

Of course, we were supposed to watch this. 

It was silent, eerie, until Tamaki stepped into the room. Neither he nor anyone watching had much time to take in the room he was in until two large needles shot out of seemingly nowhere, straight into his eyes. Abruptly, there was music. Far too upbeat and cheerful for what was happening. And almost to contrast that, Tamaki’s previously unwavering smile… Dropped. His usually controlled and confident disposition was shaken, now jerky, fearful, shocked. It was… Surprising. Unsettling. Terrifying in a way I couldn’t quite describe. 

Tamaki yanked the needles out of his eyes with a wince, but his vision was obviously damaged with how he whipped his head around. Then he seemed to remember himself or something because he quickly forced a smile back on his face. He took a small step back, but a Nejireta came barreling into him from the open door, causing him to fall forward as a line of spikes shot out of the ground, stabbing him. They retracted quickly, and he collapsed on the ground for a moment before scrambling to his feet again. He drifted towards the wall as he did, but as he touched it another line of spikes came out, stabbed him, and retracted. He tried stepping back, and the same happened. Every few steps forward or backwards, every time he drifted into a wall, was another line of spikes. With only half his effort going into trying not to be impaled, and the other half going into the most forced and fake of smiles, exhaustion and pain clearly took its toll.

Until he stumbled into the wall again, and nothing happened. The music started fading slowly, as tension settled on my shoulders, though relief clearly settled on Tamaki’s. After another second of quiet, Tamaki leaned back against the wall.

And a final blast of music, along with a loud metallic sound marked the end of the execution.

The projector lingered on the image for a while, then turned off. Silence fell over the room for a few moments before Izumi puked again and Chouka quietly started comforting her. I took a moment to process what just happened. 

I don’t know why, but the reality of everything didn’t hit me at its full impact until now. Not during the trial or investigation, not when I saw Noritaja’s body, and certainly not when Nejireta first appeared and announced her intentions. 

No, up until now, it was easier to sit back. I had always been at the sidelines of the events I looked into. Though the situation here was far more dire, this felt no different fundamentally. Even when I dug deepest while researching, I was still only an outsider documenting someone else’s story. I never had a personal stake in it. The only potential consequence was my credibility as a journalist, but I was never afraid of dropping a story I knew I couldn’t handle. But now, in the face of undeniable consequences for myself and others in the event of incompetence…..

I tried describing what I’d just seen. 

Ridiculous. Horrific. Unnecessary. Cruel. 

And in terms of Tamaki specifically...

Pathetic. 

Nejireta: Oh, thank god! Crazy price of shit…

I expected something more. At least a stupid laugh. But nothing. When I glanced to her throne, she was already gone.

Etsuko Tachibana: This is terrible…

I heard Etsuko speak softly next to me. Saw her staring at the ground, holding her arms. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Nobody deserves something… Like that…

Michi Hayashi: Really? I think he deserved it. 

I spoke before I really thought, but even though everyone immediately looked at me, I stood by that opinion. 

The one thing that almost made me regret expressing that opinion was the upset and almost… Offended look coming from Etsuko. Not necessarily because it was Etsuko, but… Nobody wanted to disagree on any sort of moral basis with the Ultimate Hero of all people. 

I felt the need to quickly defend myself. 

Michi Hayashi: I mean, did you hear him? He was a horrible person. He committed the lowest crime possible and felt no remorse for it. He got what was coming to him. 

Etsuko’s voice became harshly disappointed. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Michi Hayashi, how could you! No matter what Tamaki did, he was still a person. Sure, he deserved punishment, but something like… Like  _ that  _ is just unnecessary! No matter the crime, nobody deserves to suffer needlessly.

Akron Himura: I dunno.

I jumped as Akron spoke up.

Akron Himura: He sure didn’t seem to care about making Noritaja suffer needlessly. He was a bastard. Who fuckin cares if he suffered. Eye for an eye, right?

Reiki Yamamoto: An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Hate and judge the dead all you want, but don’t act so blatantly disrespectful after it just happened seconds ago.

Kimiko Fukui: B-Besides… Even though what Sir Tamaki did was unforgivable, he couldn’t have been bad enough to actually deserve that, right?

Habiki Kita: Well…

Reiki joining the conversation was surprising enough, but Habiki’s hesitation to express an opinion was almost equally unexpected. 

Habiki Kita: I was kinda trying to gauge everyone’s feelings and shit during the trial. Cuz I thought I could find the killer easy that way, but like. This whole time, Tamaki has been nothing but happy. No matter what. I don’t know if that was just a really good front or what, but even if it was, it doesn’t make sense for him to keep it up even when it’s not appropriate for the situation. So, even if no human deserves to suffer, is someone who doesn’t feel anything but joy, no matter how terrible the situation… really human?

I have Habiki a look of consideration, unsure of exactly how I felt about his agreement with my side of the argument or his contributions. I could tell more arguments were incoming, but Chouka quickly stepped in. 

Chouka Nishimura: Come on, everyone. Let’s not start another debate right now. Let’s just… go back up. Spend what’s left of the day processing everyone and taking time to ourselves. Does that sound good?

There were some nods and mumbled agreements. The group arguing mostly broke up rather easily, even Etsuko moving to go to Kamaye-which felt… Weird. Chouka nodded. 

Chouka Nishimura: Alright. I know it won’t be easy, but try to relax. We’ll meet at the picnic table area at the nighttime announcement. 

Some more quiet agreements and everyone slowly made their way back to the elevator clumping in the same groups they’d come down with, though I couldn’t help but notice that Kamaye standing rather pointedly between myself and Etsuko. 

And with that… Strange feeling in my gut, we ascended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY,,,,,, THE END OF CHAPTER 1,,,,,, I've been excited for this one for some time but the combination of the post-trial explanation, the execution, and a short moral debate took more time than I expected(though I admit like, a lot of it was either me working on or procrastinating with the execution lol). Rip Noritaja and Tamaki this chapter! May they rest in peace. One of them, at least, depending on how you're lookin at it.
> 
> In other news though, the end of Chapter 1 means Chapter 2 is comin up! I can't commit to a time for part 1, but honestly the trials are the hard part. Be excited for more than a day of free time/daily life and other fun things in chapter 2!


	12. Chapter 2: Daily Life Part 1

Once we all got off the elevator, the group scattered. There were a few groups of two or three, but for the most part, everyone was on their own. It turned out I wasn’t one of those, because though Etsuko wandered off, Kamaye stuck next to me. I paused and looked up at him, waiting for… Something. But he said nothing. I looked away and around the gazebo area, making sure everyone already left. And then, assuming he was waiting for me to say something, I did just that. 

Michi Hayashi: Do you think I’m wrong?

Kamaye Maki: About thinking Tamaki deserved his death?

Michi Hayashi: Yeah. I mean, Etsuko’s the Ultimate Hero. Which is basically the Ultimate Good Person, right? And you both hit it off super well. Plus Habiki agreed with me. And one of those has gotta get you to disagree with me. 

Kamaye Maki: Interesting points. First of all, being a hero is not the same as being a good person. Not that Etsuko isn’t, she certainly is. But every hero holds a different set of values. The differences between those values do not make either hero any less of one. So you cannot take the opinions of a single hero to be the textbook definition of goodness. Because there is none.

Michi Hayashi: Well, there is. 

Kamaye Maki: You know what I mean. Secondly, it is true that Etsuko and I “hit it off,” as you said. She was quite persistent and ultimately successful in gaining my friendship. Her opinion certainly does matter to me, but not every opinion she has different from you is one I will agree with. She has a tendency towards the emotional, which you at least seem to be more logically minded. And you mustn’t forget that we met days ago. I’m not particularly inclined to blindly follow either of you.

He sighed. 

Kamaye Maki: As for Habiki… Smart people and stupid people can agree on many things. It doesn’t make the stupid people any less stupid, or the smart people any less smart. 

Michi Hayashi: Heh… I guess. So what does that all add up to?

Kamaye Maki: I’m not sure. I’m not really an expert on…

He gestured vaguely. 

Michi Hayashi: Moral debates?

Kamaye Maki: Moral debates, or friendship and its potential problems, or just. Feelings in general. 

Michi Hayashi: Oh god, feelings. 

That earned a chuckle and a nod. 

Kamaye Maki: Exactly. I can’t really say I stand with either of you. I’m just not really sure. Any opinions I may have had are a tad muddled by the circumstances. What with knowing him, however little, and seeing it happen. 

Michi Hayashi: I get that. I hope you know that I don’t expect you to take sides or anything. 

Kamaye Maki: Of course. Though I do hope you and Etsuko being upset with each other is a temporary thing. The last thing I’m prepared for is being stuck in the middle of that when we just became a clique.

Michi Hayashi: Don’t worry. I’m not actually upset with her, more just… Upset in general. But I’ll keep that in mind. 

Kamaye nodded, gave me a short, awkward pat on the shoulder, and then walked off. 

I stood alone for a few moments, then headed off to my cabin. When I got to the cabins, I couldn’t help but notice that Noritaja’s body… Was still sitting there. I would’ve wondered what was going to happen to the body, but Reiki was kneeled down next to it with Benjiro and Daiki nearby. If anyone would figure out how to honor the dead in this situation, I figured it would be the Ultimate Mortician.

I entered the cabin, and after confirming that Etsuko wasn’t there, sat down at my desk and started writing. I wrote down everything that happened during the trial in as much detail as I could. I described the voting process, the execution. I described the investigation beforehand, and the state of Noritaja’s body. Additionally, I wracked my brain for everything Noritaja and Tamaki said or did from the moment I met them until the moment of their deaths. Any interaction they had, every person they talked to, I wrote down. I took some of the details I noticed on my other pages reserved for them and expanded upon them a bit. I didn’t know either of them well. I didn’t talk to Noritaja much at all, and I didn’t need to know Tamaki well to dislike him after today. I certainly couldn’t fill in all the details of their final days, either. But I figured that I was best equipped for something like this. They had to have families and people who cared about them outside of here. No matter my own personal feelings or lack thereof, I didn’t want them to fade from human consciousness completely. Whether we got out or died here, this would stick around. 

I was absorbed in this project, trying to get everything on paper like I’d forget the second I looked away from it. I was focusing so hard, in fact, that I didn’t snap out of it until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. 

Akron Himura: Woah, jeez, chill. I said your name like 3 times. 

Michi Hayashi: Oh. You did? Sorry. I uh. Didn’t notice.

Akron Himura: Don’t worry about it. The nighttime announcement went off like, 10 minutes ago. You were the only one who didn’t show up. We were a bit worried. Chouka asked me to come check on you.

Michi Hayashi: Oh, shit, sorry. I didn’t even hear it.

Akron Himura: Seriously, don’t worry about it. Everyone’s a bit out of it, I think. Just glad you aren’t. Yknow.

Michi Hayashi: Yeah.

I nodded, then got up, resisting the urge to apologize again. Akron and I made our way to the picnic area in silence, and when we arrived I could see everyone visibly relax a little upon seeing me. I couldn’t imagine someone else dying so soon after the trial, especially after seeing what happened to Tamaki, but the fear was understandable. If Noritaja’s death happened so suddenly, and with such little prompting, there was no telling what else would happen when.

Akron moved and sat at her table with Benjiro, Daiki, and Reiki. Chouka was standing by that group with Izumi, still looking a bit sick but overall better, sorta hanging around her. Chouka gestured for me to sit down, and I of course went to Kamaye and Etsuko. I sat on one side of Kamaye while Etsuko sat on the other. Kamaye looked about as uncomfortable as I felt, at least until Etsuko flashed me a quick smile. Besides Kamaye’s audible sigh of relief at this, I also relaxed slightly. Though I was prepared for at least a little awkwardness, I was happy at the prospect of not dealing with that on top of everything else.

Chouka Nishimura: Alright. Glad we’re all here.

Habiki Kita: What were you even doing, Michi? Gave us all a damn heart attack.

Michi Hayashi: Ah. Sorry. I was writing. 

Satomi Ikeda: Writing?

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, I-

Benjiro Sasaki: Chouka wanted to speak.

Michi Hayashi: Right, sorry.

Chouka Nishimura: It’s alright. I know that today was a bit… Heavy. There’s a lot of uncertainty and fear moving forward, and I think to combat that, we need to unite a little more. I think we should first establish a leader to keep everyone on track.

Kimiko Fukui: Lady Chouka… I thought you were the leader?

Chouka Nishimura: Um, well, I’ve been taking charge a bit. But I never really asked anyone? It’s not really an official thing, so-

Daiki Yamamoto: Everyone who thinks Chouka should be the leader, say “I.”

Everyone said “I” at once pretty much immediately. Chouka blinked, somehow surprised by this.

Chouka Nishimura: Oh. Alright. That settles that pretty quickly, I guess. Anyways. For one thing, I think we should make it a habit to meet here for breakfast every day after the morning announcement. That way we can keep track of each other and hold everyone accountable.

She paused, but nobody argued with her, so she continued again.

Chouka Nishimura: I think, besides myself, we should have one or two other people keep track of everyone who shows up to breakfast meetings. Sometimes people don’t notice everything, and I wouldn’t want to miss someone or count someone who isn’t there by accident.

Annalise Thomas: I think it should be at least three people, including Chouka. Since um… The rules say someone could kill up to two people…

That earned an uncomfortable silence, then Etsuko spoke up.

Etsuko Tachibana: We can help, Chouka!

Michi Hayashi: We?

Kamaye Maki: What?

Etsuko Tachibana: Or, um, at least I can help!

Chouka Nishimura: You can help, Etsuko. What about you two? Do you guys want to?

She addressed Kamaye and I, and I thought for a moment.

Michi Hayashi: Sure, I can help. 

Kamaye Maki: I’m not sure. I’m normally too absorbed in something as soon as I get here.

Satomi Ikeda: And besides that, Kamaye is the easiest target anyways, so putting him on a job like that may be counterproductive.

Once again, there was a long silence. Everyone gave Satomi a sort of uncomfortable look.

Kimiko Fukui: Lady Satomi…

Habiki Kita: To be fair, have you seen the guy? He’s a fragile little beanpole of a human person. If he doesn’t have some sort of target on his back, I don’t know who does.

Akron snickered a little at the beanpole bit but was quickly silenced by a look from Benjiro. Kamaye was very tense, for clear reasons, though he of course focused his glare on Habiki. Etsuko put a hand on his shoulder.

Kamaye Maki: Wow. Great job pointing out all the reasons someone would have to want to kill me. And also a great unsubtle threat.

Habiki Kita: It’s not a threat! Jesus, chill the fuck out. Satomi brought it up. 

Izumi Akiyama: Hey, don’t even worry about it, dude. Now that they actually pointed out a potential death flag, it’s not effective anymore. You’ll be fine.

Before anyone could point out that… That’s not how that worked in real life at all, Reiki spoke up.

Reiki Yamamoto: You shouldn’t talk about things like death so lightly. It’s incredibly disrespectful and dismissive of those who have died.

Izumi sort of looked down, embarrassed, and he even managed to get Habiki and Satomi to be quiet and glance away. I was a bit surprised, but I should’ve figured Reiki would have strong opinions on this kind of thing.

Chouka Nishimura: Anyways, now that we’ve established that talking about each other dying is a horrible idea, let’s move on. Both Reiki and Benjiro had things they wanted to share.

Chouka sat down. The two in question looked at each other for a second before Reiki gestured for Benjiro to go first. He didn’t stand, but he nodded and got straight to it.

Benjiro Sasaki: When the trial was over, Noritaja’s body had not been touched, as some of you may know already. However, sometime after Reiki, Daiki, and I went to it, two Nejiretas came to get it. Reiki was not yet done figuring out what to do with it, and so I made a fascinating discovery. Though harming Nejireta is against the rules, I picked up both of them without consequences.

Akron Himura: Wait. Dude. You picked them up?

Annalise Thomas: Why did you do that? What if there  _ were _ consequences? We’d be down our strongest person!

Benjiro Sasaki: Well. It’s not against the rules to pick the thing up. I’m just doing what I should as a guard.

Izumi Akiyama: Nobody hired you, my guy.

Benjiro Sasaki: Er. Well. Yes. My point was that picking Nejireta up is not against the rules. Though I suspect with that inconvenience for her to worry about, if there is another death, she will either dispose of it during the trial or sent more Nejireta’s to collect it.

Kamaye Maki: But the body is no longer there now, correct?

Benjiro Sasaki: I’d assume not. We had to leave and put the robots down to come here. 

He looked at Reiki, who did stand. He seemed to be holding something in his hands, which along with his dress skirt, were still covered in now dried blood from when he examined the body. 

Reiki Yamamoto: Um. That leads to my thing. Unfortunately, cremation is impossible. And even if we had access to it, we likely would not be able to bury the body. We don’t even have any idea what either Noritaja or Tamaki would’ve wanted out of their funerals. 

He looked to Daiki briefly for encouragement and was given a little nod. He took a deep breath. 

Reiki Yamamoto: I would hate to disrespect them or those who care for them outside of here by trying to hold a traditional funeral anyway. But I think a memorial would serve to honor them, and keep their memory with us. 

There was an uncomfortable shift with some people, and Reiki nodded. 

Reiki Yamamoto: Yes, this is for Tamaki as well. Everyone deserves to be remembered, whether that be a good or bad thing. Even if it’s just to serve as a warning, we cannot forget those who’ve passed. I’m still trying to figure out where the best place for this is. However, if anyone can find something that belonged to the dead, that reminds them of the dead, or even if anyone wanted to make something for the dead, it can be added when I create the memorial tomorrow, or any time after.

With that, Reiki sat back down, and Chouka stood up again. 

Chouka Nishimura: Alright. With that, everyone can either eat or go back to their cabins to rest up. Please try not to stay out here by yourselves tonight, for everyone’s sanity if nothing else. 

Then most everyone got up and left, besides Chouka, Akron, and Benjiro. I could imagine nobody really being in the mood to eat at this point. I felt the same. 

Kamaye Maki: I’m going to try to sleep the majority of this horrible day out of my memories. 

Michi Hayashi: Let me know how that goes. 

Kamaye Maki: It will almost certainly be a failure, but I’ll let you know anyways. 

Michi Hayashi: We should probably-

Etsuko Tachibana: Wait! Ms. Michi, can I talk to you a sec before we go off to sleep?

Kamaye took that as his cue to leave faster, and I frowned at Etsuko. 

Michi Hayashi: We can always talk in the cabin, you know. 

Etsuko laughed a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Y-yeah, I guess so. I just, um. I wanted to get this out of the way, I guess. I’m not… Upset with you or anything. Or- well- Maybe I was? Er- No. I just don’t want any tension between us, you know? Especially since we’re roommates and I don’t want to make you or Kamaye uncomfortable or anything. 

Michi Hayashi: No, I get it. I should’ve guessed the Ultimate Hero would have strong moral opinions, I guess. I don’t agree with them, but there are bigger things to worry about right now. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Yeah. So let’s just. Pretend all that didn’t happen, ok?

Michi Hayashi: Ok.

The tension wasn’t totally gone. But it seemed to be being ignored. As bad as one could argue that was, it felt like enough in the moment. Anything to avoid adding more problems onto the ever-growing list of things to potentially be concerned about. 

Etsuko nodded and stood up, and I followed suit. We headed back to our cabin, and she conked out pretty much immediately upon hitting her bed. I went back to my writing, continuing with the previous project while also starting a new one. I kept writing for some time, putting thought to paper until all the letters started to blur together, and I eventually passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 time baybeee!!! I hope yall are excited, cuz I'm pretty excited myself. I hope you enjoy this part and other parts to come!


	13. Chapter 2: Daily Life Part 2

The next morning, I woke up to someone shaking me. I blinked, my current level of grogginess and soreness irritating, but. It happened like that sometimes. Of course, the one shaking me awake was Etsuko. She had concern written on her face, and held a hand on my shoulder as I sat up, yawning.

Etsuko Tachibana: How come you fell asleep at your desk, Ms. Michi?

Michi Hayashi: Mmm… I was writing. Happens all the time.

Etsuko Tachibana: I thought you liked sleeping early?

Michi Hayashi: That’s when I don’t have stuff to do.

I dismissed her concerns, quickly changing into clothes I didn’t sleep in.

Michi Hayashi: Did the morning announcement play already?

Etsuko Tachibana: Ah- no. But since we’re gonna try keeping track of attendance and all I thought it’d be good to get to breakfast a bit earlier.

Michi Hayashi: Oh. I guess.

I yawned, stretching for a minute before grabbing my pencil and a few notebooks. Man. I really should get a bag or something.

When we got to the picnic table area, Chouka was already there. She was way too energetic for an early morning during a break, though perhaps that was just my own lack of proper sleep. Izumi came over not long after, barely a few seconds after the morning announcement, and I started writing names down in my notebook as people came. Akron and Satomi came next, then Kamaye, then Kimiko, and then a few extra minutes passed before everyone else started filing in, with Habiki coming in almost last, followed only by a drowsy looking Youta several minutes after. Once Youta was accounted for, I double-checked my list a couple of times, checked it with Etsuko, and then confirmed with Chouka before actually getting to breakfast. 

Everyone waited and got themselves breakfast before anything else. Everyone was sitting with their normal groups. Most everyone was eating by now, though Kimiko seemed to be skipping out on that in favor of making some kind of bracelet or necklace or something, I think. I also couldn’t help but notice that Anna was with Izumi this morning, and Satomi was standing on her own, seemingly waiting to leave. After everyone was ready, Chouka spoke up.

Chouka Nishimura: Alright, good morning everyone. I don’t have any announcements that I didn’t already talk about last night, so instead, I just want to ask. Reiki, have you thought of anything in regards to the memorial?

Reiki Yamamoto: Oh. Um. Yes. I’m going to have to put it on their cabin porch.

Annalise Thomas: Why not just inside the cabin?

Michi Hayashi: Yeah, that’d protect them from the elements better.

Reiki Yamamoto: Well-

Nejireta: I’m afraid that’s just not possible!

There was a collective jump, as was the normal reaction right now to Nejireta’s presence and general existence.

Kamaye Maki: Not possible?

Nejireta: Well, obviously I locked their cabin! Now nobody can steal anything! Stealing from the dead is just not cool.

Habiki Kita: Nobody was gonna-

Satomi Ikeda: I doubt you actually locked it because of your moral integrity. 

Nejireta: Excuse you! I am very morally upstanding for a monkey! I have never met another monkey who cares about stealing as much as I do!

Daiki Yamamoto: Maybe it’s something like… Making it harder to mourn? Like when she took the body?

Benjiro Sasaki: That makes some sense, yes.

Nejireta: I guess if you take me for some sort of monster you can consider that a reason. Either way though, it’s officially against the rules to enter the cabins of the dead! Or at least cabins where both residents are dead. That’s easier. If anything needs to be done about cabins with only one dead guy in em, we’ll deal with it when we get there!

Izumi Akiyama: Cool cool. That all?

Nejireta: Nope! I got one more fun announcement for you all! The ski lodge is officially opened up!

Akron Himura: Uhh. Not to burst your fuckin bubble- or maybe to burst it, who cares. But it’s summer.

Nejireta was quiet for a few moments.

Nejireta: OH! Yeah, duh! I know that! The lift still isn’t working, I’m not an idiot!

Satomi Ikeda: I beg to differ, but continue.

Nejireta: The  _ ski lodge _ is open. The small building by the lift! Not the big one everyone seems so interested in getting into, either. Jeez, I know your ears aren’t nearly as big as mine are but pay attention here!

Michi Hayashi: Is that the only building that’s open now?

Etsuko Tachibana: Also uh… Why?

Nejireta: Yup, that’s the only one! As for why… Well, in most game shows, when you survive potential elimination, you get a reward! And this is yours! Anyways, that’s all from me, folks! Seeyaaaa later!

And with that, she left. We all were quiet for a second, before looking back to Reiki.

Reiki Yamamoto: But um… Yeah, I guess that’s why I’m putting the memorials outside.

Chouka Nishimura: Alright! Thank you, Reiki! Now, I don’t want to take up too much of everyone’s time, so I think everyone can check the ski lodge on their own time. We should also keep an eye out in case anything else changed that Nejireta didn’t tell us about. If anyone finds anything interesting, then let me know and I’ll get everyone together. Sound good?

At the group's agreement, Chouka nodded. 

Chouka Nishimura: Alright. That’s it then. Have a good day, everyone!

And with that, she sat back down and everyone got to finishing breakfast and talking amongst themselves, besides Kimiko and Satomi. The former hadn’t stopped working on the thing she was making for a second, even as Habiki and Youta started chatting next to her, while the latter left the second Chouka finished. 

Kamaye Maki: I wonder what Satomi is doing.

Michi Hayashi: I’d guess the same thing she’s been doing this whole time. Trying to open the counselor’s lodge.

Etsuko Tachibana: But she just… Left Anna. Didn’t they seem like friends?

Michi Hayashi: Well, Anna’s hanging out with Izumi. I doubt it really matters.

Kamaye Maki: Satomi seems like someone who values efficiency over relationships, anyway.

Michi Hayashi: From what I’ve seen over the short time I’ve been around her, that’s probably accurate.

Etsuko Tachibana: But… That’s kind of… Terrible.

Etsuko seemed upset, so Kamaye closed his book to pat her shoulder.

Kamaye Maki: For someone to get a title like Ultimate Strategist, I imagine you must put logic over emotions quite often. That doesn’t make her, she just has different priorities than someone with your mindset might. 

Michi Hayashi: Besides, remember we’ve only known each other for a little bit. Not everyone’s gonna find best friends immediately. And even if they were, Satomi doesn’t have to hang out with Anna all the time.

Etsuko Tachibana: Right. Okay, I guess…

Kamaye furrowed his eyebrows at that response, and I couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. Etsuko was sorta shifting in her seat, almost restless. I figured she didn’t want to be nosy if both me and Kamaye were against it, but I couldn't deny I was curious too. And with how anxious Etsuko looked...

I released a quiet sigh. 

Michi Hayashi: Would asking Anna about Satomi make you feel better about it?

Kamaye shook his head at me, but Etsuko perked up a bit and nodded. 

Etsuko Tachibana: I think it would. Sorry, Miss Michi. I just don’t want Anna to feel bad.

Kamaye Maki: I honestly don’t think other people’s relationships are our-

I jabbed him in the side to cut him off making him wince.

Michi Hayashi: There’s no harm in asking. 

Etsuko Tachibana: True! Please don’t hurt anyone, though. I want to hear Kamaye out too. 

Michi Hayashi: Sorry.

Kamaye Maki: Whatever you want to do, I guess.

Kamaye rolled his eyes a bit, very clearly directed at me, then grabbed a book from his bag and started up on that. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Um. Alright then. Let’s go, Miss Michi. 

Etsuko led the way over to Anna and Izumi, and I caught a bit of their conversation. 

Annalise Thomas: And uhh… Oh! She has this kinda wild fascination with Amelia Earhart. She has so many biographies and stuff.

Izumi Akiyama: Who the  _ fuck  _ is Amelia Earhart? Oh my god. Shit. Damn fuck. Is she important? Like, to history? I fuckin failed history, man, you need to tell me everything about this person please god. 

Annalise Thomas: Why don’t you just ask Chouka about her? She’d probably love it. 

Izumi Akiyama: Anna please you must understand. I do not come to you for logical advice I come to you for gay rambling purposes exclusively.

Michi Hayashi: Um. Is this a private thing?

Izumi jumped, stared at me with wide eyes for a second, then instantly groaned and sunk into her windbreaker. Anna looked at me also, smiling. 

Annalise Thomas: Oh, hi Michi! Hello, Incredible Tachibana. Yes, it’s kinda private. 

I nodded, writing down the fact that Izumi clearly was developing a thing for Chouka in my notebook. Luckily the moral compass in the vicinity wasn’t paying attention to me, instead focusing on Anna. 

Etsuko Tachibana: Hello, ma’am! How are you doing this morning?

  
  


Annalise Thomas; I’m doing well, how about you two?

Etsuko Tachibana; We’re fine! I was just wondering how come you aren’t sitting with Miss Satomi this morning? 

Anna laughed, a bit awkward, and I prepared to write.

Annalise Thomas: Oh, uh. I don’t want to say anything bad about her.

Izumi Akiyama: No, go for it. Just because she’s hot and smart doesn’t mean she’s not kind of an asshole.

Annalise Thomas: I guess- Wait, hot? I thought-

Izumi Akiyama: Just because I don’t like Satomi and uh. Prefer other people. Doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes, ok?

I nodded in agreement, and Anna shrugged.

Annalise Thomas: I’m not gonna disagree with you. But uh. Yeah, after the trial, Satomi told me that I was very unhelpful and since I’d failed to do anything to earn her respect she was going to focus on more important things.

Etsuko Tachibana: That’s awful! 

Annalise Thomas: I mean, I guess. It was kinda rude, but I prefer to just not engage people like that myself, though.

Michi Hayashi: But then you and Izumi started hanging out?

Izumi Akiyama: Well, we like, just started talking.

Annalise Thomas: Yeah, she wanted to talk to me since I’m-

Izumi Akiyama: Doooon’t...

Izumi covered her face.

Michi Hayashi: Since she’s Chouka’s roommate and you’re attracted to her.

Izumi Akiyama: Nooooooooooo… 

Michi Hayashi: I’m not judging you. She’s tall and muscular and nice. Anyone who likes girls and can see would think she’s attractive.

Etsuko Tachibana: She is a pretty lady. But we’re getting off-topic. Do you want me to talk to Satomi, Anna? I can at least try and get her to apologize for being so rude to you.

Etsuko looked a bit hopeful, and Anna shrugged.

Annalise Thomas: I guess if you want. Don’t stress yourself out about it, though.

Etsuko Tachibana: Alright! Come on, Miss Michi.

Etsuko waited for a moment for me to finish writing, then grabbed my hand and marched us over to the counselors' cabin. Satomi was there, only kind of eating the food she’d brought with her. Instead, it looked like she was having a bit of trouble trying to unscrew the hinges on the lodge door with a knife from the tackle shop.

Etsuko Tachibana: Ma’am? Ma’am, may I speak to you?

Satomi paused in her work and glanced over to us, then rolled her eyes a bit and immediately turned back.

Satomi Ikeda: No.

Etsuko frowned, irritated, and I gave a slightly nervous laugh.

Michi Hayashi: Sorry, Satomi. It’ll be quick, I promise.

Satomi Ikeda: Making promises for others is ill-advised, Hayashi. But, I get the feeling you’ll keep annoying me until you say what you need.

She gave a loud sigh, making sure we knew just how much we were inconveniencing her. She put the knife down next to her food, stood up, and approached.

Satomi Ikeda: I hope this is important, but I highly doubt it.

Etsuko Tachibana: Why did you say such a rude thing to Anna?

Satomi Ikeda: Ah. As I thought. Which thing are you referring to?

Etsuko Tachibana: I didn’t realize there were several things!

Satomi Ikeda: If it’s the fact that I don’t respect her or find her remarkably useful, which I assume is at least partially correct if this is prompted by my not being with her this morning, then I don’t see the issue. It’s true.

Etsuko Tachibana: It is not! That’s an awful thing to say to someone!

Satomi Ikeda: Why? It’s a fact that in a group of relatively randomly selected people, not all of them are going to be on the same level when it comes to certain things. Though this group is particularly talented, we all have specific skill sets. And though I had hoped Anna’s experiences traveling could give different perspectives on problems, it didn’t.

Etsuko Tachibana: Even so, that’s no reason to just push someone away that wanted to be your friend!

Satomi Ikeda: And does it not matter that I didn’t want to be her friend if she didn’t meet specific requirements?

Etsuko Tachibana: Well then you don’t have to be such a… A jerk about it!

Satomi Ikeda: Then how do you propose I should’ve told her, Tachibana. Please, tell me. What’s a clear, kind way to let Thomas know that I don’t want to further associate with her because I find that she’s far less talented or intelligent than what I need?

Etsuko Tachibana: Well, I-I-

I laughed aloud, again very nervous. I put a hand on Etsuko’s shoulder and squeezed it trying to be supportive. I scratched the back of my head and sorta awkwardly smiled at Satomi.

Michi Hayashi: Alright, no need to get into an argument right now. We just wanted to uh… Let you know how Anna felt about what you said.

Satomi raised an eyebrow. Nothing about her behavior was condescending, just… Confident and unshakable. 

Satomi Ikeda: Right. Let me make myself clear. I seem to be the only one here who cares about answers. And so I am utilizing my abilities to try and find them. If someone cannot help me with that, or even in trials, I have no reason to respect them. And I don’t work with people I don’t respect.

She turned back to the lodge door, only to find the knife she’d been using gone. She sighed to herself, shaking her head. 

Satomi Ikeda: The monkey probably took it. Now I need to get a new one. I hope you found that discussion valuable, considering how much time it wasted.

She turned once more and walked past us towards the tackle shop. 

I waited for a second, then looked down at Etsuko. She seemed frustrated more than anything, the kind of frustrated that makes your cheeks hot and your eyes water. I frowned, squeezing her shoulder again. 

Michi Hayashi: Hey. You ok?

Etsuko Tachibana: Uh. Yeah. Yeah, sorry, Miss Michi. That was… She’s probably right, that was dumb. Let’s just, um… Let’s go back to Kamaye!

She smiled again after mentioning Kamaye. I gave her a hesitant one in return, not quite sure about what the point of this was or what she was feeling. But, despite my usual tendencies, I didn't want to pry. Not with her, at least. So, I let her take my hand once more, and lead me back to the picnic area.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, I have a tumblr for this story right here! https://danganronpacorruption.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also have a discord for it! https://discord.gg/83WTZKN


End file.
